Christmas Uprising in New York!
by XXXBloodGirl
Summary: This is a "what-if" story like Alexa Hamato's. This is when I have been one of these people disappearing through a portal to this alternate New York City. As she struggles to get back home, she meets fellow allies alike, but she does not consider befriending anyone. When a clan of ninjas take over New York City again, she joins the vigilantes to stop them. 2k14 movie. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:UFOS BEFORE CHRISTMAS EVE?!**

**This is the first chapter of my TMNT 2014 fanfic! I will edit it like I do to everything in my works! Enjoy!**

"..." I woke up to the bright light of the winter morning sun streaming through my window. It was Tuesday, December 23rd, 2014, the day before winter break starts. Today was also my last day of school of 2014. I checked my alarm clock to my left-7:16 AM. _I woke up pretty early, I thought to myself. _I closed my eyes and nuzzled my soft floral-pattern quilt I got when I was younger. I even rolled around on my not-as-soft Hello Kitty comforter too. I stretched my arms and yawned then I looked beneath my top bunk to see if my little sister was awake yet.

My sister was awake and she was playing on her own phone. My sister is a bit younger than me, around 13 and 11 months old. Her birthday is several days away, so she's having a birthday party with her besties, lucky for her. I don't really have friends to tell you the truth. A lot of people say I'm "weird." The reason they call me that if because I giggle out of nowhere, i blurt out inappropiate things and so on. Even my parents hink the same thing and they tried to change me. They always complained that people don't like me because it's my fault they don't like me. I don't care anymore anyways.

"Hey! Hey, Sam!" My sister looked up at me with tired eyes. "What?"She asked grumpily. "You done with your Christmas cards and presents?" I inquired. "Yeah, mom already helped me last night with them, so?" "I can't wait to give it to my teachers! I hope they like it! I hope your teachers too like it!" "Yeah, whatever."My sister mumbled as she focused back to texting her friends. I heard the sound of small feet run down the hall and downstairs. It was my little brother. "Daddy, mommy!" _Ugh! Tom gives us pain in the neck all the time!_

I hopped off my bed and opened our bedroom door. "Come on, Sam, you have to get ready. Your classes start at 8:16!" My sister sighed in frustration and hauled herself off her bed into the bathroom. I took off my night-time contact lenses in my parents' bedroom. Apparently, they were out of bed and downstairs to prepare breakfast for us and drive us to school. It took about 10 minutes for me to remove my night-time contact lenses. They were still dry in my eye after staying there for around 8 hours. It kinda stung almost every time I removed my contact lenses which is mainly why I take such a long time doing it. I then picked up my dark blue Juicy Couture glitter T-shirt, muter blue American Eagle hoodie, and new UNIQLO thermal navy blue sweats I picked up last night.

After 10 more minutes of getting ready, I went downstairs into the living room. The news channel was on and my mom was in the kitchen, still cooking for us. My dad was outside, shoveling snow with my neighbors. The smell of eggs and bacon wafted throughout our household. I made a beeline for the kitchen since my stomach was continuously growling out of hunger. "Good morning."I said to mom briefly. My mom smiled back,"Good morning!" My brother was still watching LegendOfGamer on YouTube and my sister was still texting on her phone.I satthe last empty chair and helped myself to ham, eggs, and bacon. I went to get my phone behind me next to my dad's incense shelf.

Like always, I checked and refreshed my Gmail, my other email, my Google+ notifications, and DeviantArt messages. As my dad drove both of my siblings to school, I continued to eat my breakfast. My mom told me to watch the news too. Good Day New York was on and there were reports of "UFOs" appearing all over the world today. I wasn't really into UFOs and aliens to tell you the truth. I was still a bit skeptical of whether these "science-fiction and fantastical" creatures(as many people call them) really do exist, whether in this real world or not. "The government is still inspecting this unusual occurrence as of right now. But scientists insisted that they're not detrimental."

"We warn everyone to..." As the news reporters went on about this incident, I still went on my phone as I still chewed on my food. Meanwhile, my dad came back. I checked all of my notifications there, then I focused my eyes on the news again. "Currently, around 3,000 people were reported missing during this incident. We warn everyone to travel safely and carefully. This is Harry Higgins on Good Day New York!" Then there were a series of random advertisements that came after this. I checked the time on the news channel before it took a break, it was 8:45. "Dad!" I called to him. "Okay, princess!"He said in Cantonese.

We put on our outerwear, socks, and shoes on. Then we went outside into the chilly air. The news said it was 37 degrees Fahrenheit outside, but to me, it felt colder. I snuggled in my black infinite-style scarf as the air touched my mouth and neck. I put my bookbags and myself in the front seat. My dad waited until his car warmed up enough to drive away from our garage. I was still waiting silently though. Then a few minutes later, we set off to my school. My thoughts hung onto my Christmas gifts to my teachers,our later trip to Manhattan, and the UFOs that were seen on the news today.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:Our Drive to Manhattan**

**My second chapter! Hope you like it! ;-D**

After my dad dropped me off, I hurried to the entrance, swiped my Student ID card, and ran to the Attendance Office to check myself off that I am present today. It was 8:55, I had five more minutes until my first class starts. I ran to the girls' locker room to wait outside the door. After the bell played "Jingle Bells", I rushed into the locker, changed myself into my gym uniform, and ran to weight-training class. We all had to do 15 curl-ups and 10 push-ups before entering the room because the teachers say so to prepare us for fitness tests. I gave both of my teachers Christmas gifts and they thanked me with warm gesture.

After that, I started doing exercises on weights, but my classmates also talked about the UFO incidents that just happened last night as the news told me."Did you just see that?" "What the h*ll were those things?" "Were those alien spaceships kidnapping people?!" "Hey guys! I you can't believe what I just saw!" I didn't listen to their conversations for long though, since I have to focus what I'm doing right now or I'll fail this class. As I continued working out in the gym, my gym teachers finally told us to clean up, signifying that class was over. I bid my teachers a Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays, they returned the greeting to me as well.

Today went by like a charm. I still attended all my classes, gave in all my completed schoolwork, and behaved nicely like I usually there was some differences, I handed all my presents to all of my teachers I know.I also attended my speech teacher's Christmas party in her classroom, it was sort of fun, we ate cupcakes, cookies, and drank eggnog to celebrate. She also put on Christmas music for us to listen and dance to. After my last class ended, everyone was cheering but were still apprehensive of these "UFOs" going by and kidnapping people. My sister and I ran outside into the frosty air, and waited 10 minutes for the bus.

After we returned home, we tookI still had questions in mind about these "UFO" incidents though. So I moved to a sofa and searched it. There were reports of the "UFOs" capturing random people and there was sudden panicking about if the world will end as prophesized two years ago. I just stayed skeptical of the whole thing and sat there by myself, daydreaming of my own created world. Like always, we played on our electronics until we went to bed.

Tomorrow...

As I put my scarf, jacket, headphones, socks, and shoes back on, I went outside anyways even though my family was still behind me. I waited for dad to unlock our gray SUV and I went in first to the left window seat in the back. Afterwards, my brother sat next to me in the middle and my sister sat to the back right window seat. We saved the last seat for mom so she doesn't have to take up so much space in the back. I stared out the window while my siblings continued their bickering. Their stupid argument really got under my skin that I kept shouting at them to stop.

As we were nearing Manhattan, my dad pointed at those "UFOs" that were appearing all over the New York City skyline. However like the news showed us, they did not fly around like alien spaceships do in science fiction. I stared at these "UFOs" in wonder, looking at their flashy rainbow patterns and silver whirlpools swirling in their centers. No one seemed to come out though, but I jumped as my brother shouted and pointed at the "UFO" he saw through his window. There WAS someone or something coming out from that "UFO"!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:Humanoids Attack!**

**3rd Chapter out! Sorry for that little cliffhanger back there!**

All of our eyes stayed on that "UFO", our ears were ignoring all those car horns as a result of that traffic jam inside the dark tunnel. There was a black..."something" coming out of that "UFO" to our right a few feet away. "Who or what is coming out of that thing?"I asked. "Don't ask me, I am not an alien expert!"My brother rebuked. My sister was also staring at that "UFO", still listening to K-pop music through her phone. She then pulls off her new Beats earplugs and stares out my brother's window. "What the h*ll?" My sister stared in shock.

In a second, a black-cladded man stepped out of the "UFO" then another and another came out. And soon, dozens of these black-cladded men were purging out of that "UFO". They looked humanoid like us human beings, but I their faces were hidden under scary-looking masks. They also carried weapons that we humans also had too. Are they aliens? No. Are they actually humans who invented some type new technology that allows them travel anywhere in a millisecond? The sounds of screaming abruptly started when gunfire went off below us.

The traffic jam stopped when all of the cars swerved and raced off in front of us. My dad stomped the pedal and we sped off down the road. "Whoa!"My brother cried as he tried to steady himself on his seat. The three of us were bumping and banging into each other, heads and arms and all as my dad drove like crazy to escape from those black-clad men. "Thomas! Get your foot out of my face!" My sister yelled in frustration. "You get your butt off my back, first!" My brother cried. Suddenly we all bumped our heads into the car ceiling. "OWWWWW!"I shrieked in pain, rubbing my head. "Dad, be careful!"

"I'm trying!"My dad yelled in English. Then my dad's phone, which was attached to his radio rang. My dad answered the phone. "This is an emergency evacuation message from the New York Police Department! If you are in Staten Island, press 1, if you are in the Bronx, press 2, if you are in Queens, press 3, if you are in Manhattan, press 4...""Dad! Press 4!" I reminded him. My dad pressed 4 and another male voice spoke: "Go to Murray Hill(E 39th Street), Hudson Square(Watts Street), Hell's Kitchen(11th Avenue), or East Harlem(1st Avenue). Repeat- Murray Hill(E 39th Street), Hudson Square(Watts Street), Hell's Kitchen(11th Avenue), or East Harlem(1st Avenue), arrive to your destination immediately!" "Which one is closest to us?" My dad asked in Cantonese. I checked my GoogleMaps to where we are and how many minutes it would take to get to each destination.

"Go to East Harlem, 1st Avenue!"I pointed forward. "Okay!"My dad said esthusiastically and stepped the pedal once more. There were multiple car crashes and accidents as we passed by, along with ambulances blaring past us to tend to their injuries. I hope they didn't die though because it's very depressing to everyone, including me. When we finally arrived into our refuge center, which was underground which the police led us to, there were a lot of people there, unsurprisingly. It felt comfortable to be with a lot of people even with ones I don't know.

My thoughts drifted to those black-cladded men in these scary-looking masks. Unfortunately, we were all so busy worrying about saving ourselves that we all forgot to take a picture of them! _Dang it! _I face-palmed myself at my selfish stupidity for not being the one risking myself to snap a pic of those criminals! We all were given food and water by the police department just in case we got hungry and thirsty. We were told to stay here until we were told we were safe from the attacks.

"Where's mom?" I asked worriedly. My dad says that she's safe somewhere and calls her. After a few minutes, he said in Cantonese, "She's going to Hudson Square 1st Avenue." "Will she be okay?!"I inquired. "Don't worry, she will be fine." He said back in Cantonese. I grew doubtful of what he said, my dad is so blindly optimistic all the time. After staying in the same room with a thousand people for around 2 hours, we were soon free to go as the police told us. They even told us to have a safe Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays. My dad asked us if we want to go to the restroom and we all said yes. It sucks that there were no toilets in that underground refuge we just left.

We went to McDonald's to go buy several burgers, beverages, and salad so we could buy ourselves an excuse to use the restrooms. But...we weren't the only ones doing that though. We had to travel by foot to one store to another until we could find a restroom for all of us to use. We finally found one at a Chinese cafe and the employees generously allowed us to use it. We sighed in relief as we emptied our bladders into the toilet. We then waited for our mom to come to us by subway train since she insists that we are to tired to travel even more.

As walked down to the subway before those sliding machines to wait for our mom, I walked around like I usually do and suddenly, another "UFO" beneath a white man's feet and he was about fall until I shoved him out of the way but I fell in instead! "No!"That man cried as he frantically tried to reach out for me. I also heard my family yell in horror as I tumbled down into the rainbow tunnel with my eyes hidden behind my hands in fear. Where was I going now?!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:Lost In An Alternate New York City**

**4th chapter! Finally I land in this alternate New York!**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" It took about a few minutes for me to be out of the tunnel and land on my back. "Oof!" I looked up at the disappearing "UFO", ahem, portal and desperately tried to reach out to it."No, no, no no, no!"Aaaannnnddd in a flash as expected the portal disappeared before I could even reached it. "Ow!"I grabbed my aching back with my left hand and I stretched to fix it. I suddenly turned my attention to all these curious eyes on me. They really gave me the creeps, they must've thought I was an alien too after landing out of that portal. I turned away from them and ran out of the subway to search for my family as they were not down there.

Mom?Dad?Sis?Bro?"I called out. They couldn't have been far away from me. As I tried walking around the corner, they were nowhere to be seen. Thank goodness I have my own phone! I unzipped my jacket pocket and pulled out my phone , it was still 4:36pm like before and I dialed all of my family's numbers. Unfortunately, there was no signal from either of them. I tried again and again, but to no avail.I started to cry again as I desperately tried to call and scream for my family.

I ran out of the subway and saw that Manhattan looked almost exactly the same as I have seen. But there were several differences though. There was this faraway, weird, broken down tower that said "Sacks Industries". _"Sacks Industries?" I _wondered, _"I never saw it exist in Manhattan before." _I kept calling for my parents and siblings afterwards, but it was no use anyways. Did they go off without me after I tumbled into the portal?!

I looked up to these police officers running over to me since these nosy citizens tattled on me that I came from a portal. "Please come with us, miss." The male officer said at they both took me by the the police station, they asked for my name, age, gender, race, and address. I told them my address and they tried contacting my house. But instead, there were strangers that lived there and I panicked . This couldn't be happening! That was the exact address where I lived! Why are there strangers in my house?! The police apologized to me and told me that I gave the wrong address.

I then walked out of the police station despite the police officer's orders, but I told them that they do not need to get involved too much into my problems. But still, they insisted I should stay with them to answer their questions about these "UFOS", thinking I might be involved with them. I kept telling them truthfully that I was not responsible for those happening, but they still refused to let me go. I finally gave up and went with them back to the police station. I had waited an hour in there, it's more uncomfortable since my family isn't here with me. I grew sad that my family is panicking right now. They must've called the police station too in another world!

I blinked back tears and was about to ask to leave when suddenly, the alarms were blaring all around me. I wondered what was going on. I got up from my chair and ran around the room to take a peek. Someone grabbed my arm and I shrieked! Luckily, it was one of the police officers. "Come on!" He says."You have to go, we have to send you to safety! Officer Richmond will escort you to refuge by car!" Before I could ask, he led me all the way into one of these police cars."Send these civilians somewhere safe! We can't risk getting anymore innocents killed!"

I put on my seatbelt and sat back. I stayed quiet for the rest of the ride, quivering. I never felt this scared before. The only scared feelings I had were from watching "Let's Play" videos of horror games and my natural fear of darkness. I didn't move for the rest of the trip. I only watched the city run past me through the car windows. It felt relaxing though along with the minty scent of the car and the cushiony seats. I checked the current time in the car:6:40 pm. I don't quite remember what time it was when I left the police station though.

"Are you lost?" The voice of the driver broke my silence. "Yes." I quietly answered back. "You must have had a rough day today, young lady. Are your relatives still here?" I quietly replied "Maybe, I don't know, when I tried following their footsteps they were nowhere to be seen.I even tried telling the police my address, but I was told that I said the wrong address. I don't understand...I lived in that house for 14 years..." He then answered back,"Don't worry, sweetie, I am sure it was all a misunderstanding. We will find your family soon enough alright? Just don't ever run away again, alright?" "Yes, sir, I am so sorry..." I rubbed away my tears with my sleeve.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:Foot Clan?!**

**Yep, we finally know who those black-cladded members were!**

As we kept moving, I caught a glimpse of that "Sacks Industries" tower again. "What is Sacks Industries?" I asked in curiosity. The officer replied,"It was a company of Eric Sacks, a wealthy businessman who promised to root out corruption from all of New York City. However, he was working for the Foot Clan the whole time." My eyes widened in shock. "Foot Clan? The Foot Clan exists here in New York City?" He then gave a sad nodd and continued,"Yes, the Foot have terrorized us for years already. They have outnumbered us countless times no matter how hard we tried to fight back to defend this city."

I listened more and more to his conversation _So those were these black-cladded members that attacked us earlier! What could the possibly want in our world?! _"The Foot Clan were a band of ninjas led by the Shredder. They sought to seize control of this city and our lives for many years. Eric Sacks turns out to be one of their highest members, he was last found and in his lab, unconscious. We have looked at all the files Sacks had kept hidden and arrested him for being associated with activities of the Foot." I leaned closer, wanting to hear more. "Not only that. Shredder was thrown off the building miraculously. We arrested him right away and took the green substance away from the site. We gave the substance to our most trusted scientists to inspect it." I hopped into his conversation. "How were they defeated? By who?"

The officer stopped for a second and replied, "There were reports of vigilantes stopping the Foot. However, none of us could ever get a clear picture of them." "Why?"I inquired. "Because they keep escaping whenever we arrive at the crime scene. All we could find were criminals knocked out cold and on the ground, none of the are killed." "Strangely,several months ago, there were victims on the Sacks tower for some unknown reason. But we couldn't get a clear picture of them either since they were too high above ground for us to see them. We tried to rescue them since they were dangling on the broken rails of the tower but they hopped up anyways."

"Vigilantes, right?" I asked him. "Probably. Only an extremely brave person would climb up a tumbling tower with the Foot's supreme leader on top of it."He responded back. "I forgot to ask you one thing." "Yes, miss?" "What happened to Sacks Industries afterwards, mister?" "It shut down, no one wants a corrupt building polluting New York with the Foot's influence. What? No one informed you?" "I am sorry, mister, but I am afraid that I haven't heard news about Foot Clan activity of any sort here even though I live in New York."

"That's very strange, Channel 6 has been reporting Foot Clan activity for a long time now." "Channel 6? I haven't heard of Channel 6 in my news channels before! I only heard of ABC , Good Day New York, and so on!" "Hmmm...it might be that your channels are not updated for a long time or is broken." "Maybe."I shrugged. He went back to the subject,"However, Channel 6 News strangely has departed from the Foot Clan after that last Shredder incident." "Why?" "I am not very sure, but it would be uncivilized of us to invade their freedom of the press even if they have not reported these crimes for a long time." I listened closely. "Channel 6's reporter, April O'Neil was usually the one talking about Foot Clan activity but she does not appear anymore for some reason, that might explain the drop in Channel 6's discussion about the Foot Clan."

"April O'Neil?" I wondered. I thought April O'Neil was a supermodel, not a news reporter! "Where did she disappear to?" I asked the officer. "I don't know." The car skidded to a stop. The officer gently led me out of the car to a quarantine zone, where all the others were kept in refuge. "Stay here, alright?" He softly told me. I nodded back as he sprinted out of the zone. I sat their and listened to the noises surrounding me, there were cries of distress and agony. People who were reunited with their families and friends embraced tightly. Other people cried and protested to save their loved ones.

I made my way to the crowd to look around. There were police officers on every corner ready to strike intruders. I heard scream far behind me and I whipped my head back in horror. A guerilla Foot soldier had shot into the air. Everyone in the quarantine screamed in terror and tried to flee. I even tried fleeing as well but another police officer shot into the air, revealing herself as a Foot Clan member. Eventually, it was all chaos when one-by-one the Foot soldiers stripped off their civilian disguises and shot more bullets into the air.

Then, a woman with red-streaked hair appeared. "EVERYONE! SIT DOWN OR WE WILL KILL YOU!" One-by-one, we all obeyed to her orders and stayed silent. The Foot Clan memebers rounded us up into the center of the quarantine zone. "Our masters have delivered a message to all of you! Listen carefully and no one dies!" I stared in horror as more black-clothed terrorists moved in on us like knives slicing in the dead of night...


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:The Vigilantes**

**Guess what?!**

A huge screen appeared in front of us. Two men were on the screen. One was an elderly man with a heavily scarred face and the other was a middle-aged man with green eyes. The elderly man boomed,"Greetings, citizens of New York, a great plague has existed among us. These vigilantes that have foiled our plans are our true enemies! I suggest that you all live under our rule to ensure peace and harmony among us!" One civilian spoke back,"What if we don't want to?!" That female was shot in the face as a response. All the civilians screamed and backed away from the now-dead woman.

"If you do not allow us to rule, then you all die inside this quarantine zone! My minions have placed bombs around this zone to make sure to severely punish any of our detractors!" Everyone gasped. The middle-aged man spoke, "You also have to allow my company to return to its former state. Perfectly."He added menacingly."We promise we will provide all the necessary antidotes you need, but you will have to pay us a lot of cash to do so. But, we also need this green substance to do so. We have already stolen back our last bottle of mutagen but it's not enough. You see, these vigilantes has this substance in their bloodstream and as my master says, help us look for them. The red-streaked woman then proceeds to show us the photo of the vigilantes.

Everyone gasped in response as soon as the photo appeared. "Freaks!" "Aliens!" "What are they?! "Gross!" I stared at these vigilantes for a while to observe them. They all had green, scaly skin with a shell on each of their backs but they each wore different colored outfits and weapons. They were also around 6 foot tall too. _So those are what the vigilantes look like..._I thought to myself. The elderly man boomed,"You have 3 days to complete this assignment! If you fail, we will have to poison you like we did last time until you obey and shrivel to death!" The screen blacks out after.

Before most of us were forced to being Foot Clan slaves with tracking devices and identification codes, the screen in front of us blared "Reptile by Skrillex" with hallucinating colors. A nasal voice yelled out,"Bam! You have been hacked and de-bombed! Prepared to be ummmmm... defeated!" All the Foot soldiers assembled to whoever was causing the racket. Soon, the dubstep music grew louder and several figures jumped in and tackled the Foot down to the ground without killing them. There were weird-sounding kung-fu sounds that were shouted out during the fight too. Whoever was making these stupid noises were either too nonchalant or too-stupid-to-live.

Due to the loud music and darkness all around us, we could not see what was exactly happening. Many of us videotaped the fight in surrounding us, including me, on my new phone I got as a birthday present. I even was one of the several people that helped our unknown heroes defeat the Foot until they knocked out unconscious. As I tried to look for these heroes too, I caught a glimpse of a shadow outline of a thin figure wearing multiple objects all over his/her body and spinning a very long stick. I noticed a Foot soldier come out behind him/her and the innocent civilians and I took the shot in the leg for all of them while sadly, the other shots hit the other citizens behind me. The same rescuer we defended pushed us back and yelled in the same nasal tone "Stay back!"

But I continued to punch and kick my way through the Foot soldiers anyways despite my injuries and lack of fighting prowess. I then heard police cars blaring in the distance. The unknown heroes have disappeared somewhere as the police arrived and arrested all of the remaining Foot soldiers. I stayed as I promised for that guy. But he was nowhere to be seen. I also saw these Japanese symbols written in paint surrounding the walls. I snapped several pics of them to see what they meant.

"..."I stayed silent, I was worried he might have been seriously injured or even worse, DEAD. I blinked my tears and I wanted to tell him he was so nice to me, like several of adults at my school were. If my family found out I had been almost killed by a terrorist organization, they would surely go into shock. I sobbed openly into my hands as the other surviving civilians were relieved but sorrowful after the deaths of those poor innocent people, even thought the Foot were knocked unconscious and the bombs were disengaged. I was very sorry for the deaths of these innocents and I promised to avenge their needless deaths by hunting the Foot themselves.

When the police finally arrived, I was told that Officer Richmond was severely injured, but still alive in the hospital. I was left away to an ambulance, apparently I did not tell them that I was separated from my family, my right leg was shot, and I prefer to keep it that way. I snuck away from the group and wandered the dark streets of the empty streets brooding about how cruel those terrorists were. I also wondered if everyone else was safe, I do not want to suffer the same way I and the others did in this cruel world. I also wondered about these mysterious rescuers in the quarantine zone. Were they the same vigilantes that foiled Shredder's plan months ago like Officer Richmond told me in his car? Are they really good?


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:All A Dream?**

I was also worried about my family, were they safe too? "..." As I walked through the streets, I heard a clang adjacent to me. I looked closer and carefully approached in the direction it was coming from. It was a 3-pronged sai with a red wrapped handle. I knew one of these weapons from watching some South Park episode where the four protagonists illegally bought weapons and pretended to be ninjas. However, back to the point. I wondered whose weapon it was though...it's rude to claim another's property as one's own. I did not want my own blood on the sai either after I might have killed myself with it, I didn't want to think someone murdered me in the silent night.

I held up the sai and climbed up the large,boxy trashcans and called out to whoever dropped their sai onto the sidewalk next to me. "Hello?! I found this on the ground next to me, you dropped it!" Silence... "I will leave it at the lost-and-found nearby then!" I put the sai in jacket pocket and turned around and walked to some nearby lost-and-found. But as I walked, I felt so sleepy... I struggled to keep myself awake but it was no use, my left leg was bleeding and my body was exhausted from all that punching and kicking. I soon lied down near a store and fell asleep right away on the sidewalk.

_Huh? I was in a hospital bed., hooked up to monitors. I looked at my right leg, it was intact. As I made a whimper , I heard a lot of loud footsteps and relieved shouts down the hall. My family looked worriedly at me at the door. "Evelyn!" My mom ran to me and hugged me first. My dad also hugged me too. My little sister and brother were also drenched in tears and asked me frantically about where I went. I couldn't speak well since I was crying so hard. I apologized to them about how cruel I was to them. My family apologized back. We were a happy family again when the doctor said I was safe to go. It was all a dream. I was never attacked by terrorists, I was never shot in the leg to defend innocents, and ... "Miss!Miss!MISS!"_

I woke up with a start. I was in a hospital bed again, hooked up to monitors. I was confused...I looked up at the clock, on the wall, it was 5 in the morning. I thought I was with my family again and was about to be discharged from the hospital, reunited. But why was I still here, even after falling asleep the second time? I then looked at my right leg under my sheets. My blood went cold as I saw that my leg somehow was not intact anymore! What happened?! Was I injured in my sleep?! Did someone hurt my leg again after being discharged in the hospital?! "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" A large scream escaped my mouth as I continued to stare at my bloodied-bandaged leg.

The doctor and nurse ran in and were relieved that I was awake. "Miss, please calm down!" the doctor said. "Why is my leg injured?! I-I don't understand...it was intact before my family came!" I cried hysterically. "Family?"Dr. Cruz blinked."There was no family scheduled to meet you. I'm sorry to say, the police said you were separated from your family and we have to keep you here until they come for you." "And your right leg was injured by a bullet, we had to operate on you to stop the bleeding and infection." My eyes widened. _So the Foot incident wasn't a dream, I was shot in the leg trying to defend people and I am still stuck in this world! But wait...the sai! _"Excuse me sir, where have you put the sai that I was going to give to the lost-and-found?" Both of them looked at me puzzled.

"Sai? What's a sai?" "It's a weapon with three prongs" "We haven't seen it anywhere on your body." Nurse Pennings replied."What do you mean?"I stared in shock. "We meant that there was no sai attached to your body." "What?!" I sat straight up in my bed, back still hurting as the doctor and nurse motioned me to lie down. "I remember...I was sleeping on the sidewalk near a store with the sai in my jacket pocket. That owner might have taken it back while I was asleep!" The doctor and nurse were confused once more. "Young lady, you were found sleeping in front of our hospital doors this night. But we have not seen who delivered you here at our doorsteps, it was just you alone. You happen to be one of these patients that were delivered by unknown forces. These heroes that live in shadow I presume? But do not worry, there were also survivors that have picked several of these things at the vigilante sight, you are not the only one dearie."

"These vigilantes that everyone, including the Foot were searching for?" "Yes, but you were lucky that you weren't killed by the Foot last night, that's good." I limped in my bed, my right leg still hurting. "Lucky? I was unfortunate to have been born into this world. It's cruel and unfair-" The doctor and nurse looked at me with worried expressions. "Do you have a psychiatrist? Or anyone you can talk to?!" "I do, but my psychiatrist and social worker are not here in this building and they are in Long Island." I told the truth to them. "You need to stay here for a few more days young lady until you are safe alright?" I reluctantly nodded back,"Okay..."

After they both left the room, I searched for my phone for the video I took of the vigilante scene last night. It was in the drawer left to my bed, I took it out and looked at my camera to watch it. But unfortunately, there was no trace of the videos and pictures associated with the Foot and the vigilantes. I sighed in heavy frustration of why the world is torturing me like this! I then went to check my notifications, obviously no signal since I was in another world. I covered myself with the sheets and went to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:Shoot! I've Been Caught!**

I woke up later and the clock said 6pm, I must have slept again for 11 hours.I was uneasy at the darkness and unfamiliar environment surrounding me. I slowly lifted up my blankets and put my feet on the ground and pulled my monitors with me. I saw a pair of crutches and I hauled my body towards them. I was still in a green hospital gown though which embarassed me greatly but luckily I was wearing fluffy cotton socks to keep me warm against the winter. I grabbed them and walked forward. I never walked in crutches before so it took me a while to get used to them.

I checked my phone first. Dang it! Only 20% battery left! I must have forgotten to turn the phone power off before falling asleep on the streets and in the hospital! Turning my phone off and putting it back into the drawer, I moved to the windows. Moving the curtains a bit aside, I caught a glimpse of the beautiful lights of Manhattan, I should have been away from Manhattan though since the Foot Clan is still running rampant. I struggled my way out of the room to sightsee.

I had nyctophobia so I am very paranoid into walking into dark places. I heard a clanging sound of medicine bottles down the hall. I gasped loudly, and I quickly and quietly shut the door behind me, put the crutches aside, and hurried back into bed. I pretended to sleep while eavesdropping. The whispers grew as they got closer to my room, opening doors and searching to see if anyone woke up. I wondered if it was the doctors and nurses still inspecting room to room. I was scared since I did not have company to keep me safe. I may have turned 17 last month but I still kept most of my childish qualities. Yep, surprise surprise I am still a child, sort of...

I opened one eye to see if the door was closed all the way through, it was. Phew, that was close. But as the whispers grew louder, they did not sound like professional doctors in this hospital at all. In fact, they sounded rather more...sophomoric? I shuddered at the thought of thieves stealing medicine and would possibly hurt us if we noticed them. I tried to sleep the best I could, then my door flew open. Heavy footsteps roamed around my room, I tried my best to stay calm and still so they wouldn't notice me, hidden under my covers.

"Donnie, you notice anything?"A calm, imposed whisper came out. A flashlight shined on my face. "The curtains are open around 5 minutes ago. This patient might have woken up before noticing us." That voice...it was familiar from that Foot ambush on us. I heard someone open my drawer. "Make sure this patient didn't take any photos of us." "Okay Leo, I'm on it." Although my phone needed a passcode to access it, I heard the unlock button on my phone snap, he must've hacked it! Shoot! "All clear, no photos revealing our presence here." "But that doesn't mean she just saw us right now!" An angry, growly voice snarled. "But she's sleeping now, bro. Look at her, tucked in her bed like an innocent girl."

That voice too...it also was from that Foot ambush incident, the annoying one who was making these stupid kung-fu noises. The monitors that I was hooked up to were beeping faster. "Heart rate increasing, blood pressure rising! Guys, we got a suspect!" Shoot! I am so done for! I should have taken these cumbersome monitors off before pretending to sleep! "See, she's panicking right now! The growly voice said. "Let me scare her around a bit to prove it!" "Raph, no, wait-!"The calm voice hissed worriedly.

"Hey!" I jumped in my bed a little as a heavy poke touched my shoulder. "I'm talking to you! You better not be ignoring me or else-" "Raph, enough!"The calm voice hissed. I heard a shove and wind rushed past as a person took his place. "We know you just noticed us. Please sit up, miss." The calm voice told me. I slowly opened my eyes and saw four 6 foot tall men standing in front of my bed. It was a little too dark to see the rest of their features though. "You-You're not going to hurt me?"I stammered. "No miss, we merely want to make sure that you don't tell anyone that you saw us." I stared back in fear, what were they going to me if I told anyone?!


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:The Mysterious Four Vigilantes...**

"Who are you? Wait, are you these vigilantes that the Foot has told us about? The vigilantes that we were threatened to find within three days?" I whispered nervously. "Oh-ho-ho, so you were one of these people that have been ambushed in that quarantine zone, no wonder why you know so much about their plan and us."The goofy one said. "She might be spy for the Foot, let's beat her up until she spits out more!" The growly one said. He stomped up to me with his fists raised and I squeaked in horror. Fortunately, the three other men blocked his path. "Raph! How many times have I told you not to beat innocents to submission, even the witnesses!"The calm one said to him.

The calm one then turned his attention to me and asked,"We're sorry, ma'am for my colleague's rash behavior, but can you please tell us more about what you witnessed in that Foot ambush?" I sat up straight right away with a hinge of pain as the calm one helped me up with gentle hands. "I was escorted to this quarantine zone by Officer Richmond, he told me to stay until he says it's safe to go. But, it turns out the Foot were hiding in the zone and they shot bullets into the air." "What else?" "Then there was this red-streaked lady that commanded all of us to watch the video that Shredder and Sacks were in, stating that we have to find you guys in three days or they will poison all of us like they did last time."

The nasal one asked, "That's it? Besides that video I hacked yesterday, what else did you see?" "I saw everyone panicking in fear as a woman got shot dead for rebelliously questioning the Foot about not finding you four." All the four of them looked shocked and looked at one another in mourning of that noble woman. "See bros? Told ya they would accept us."The goofy voice said giddily. "Mikey!"The other men hissed at him. "I'm sorry to say that before that woman died for you guys, she didn't get to see the photo of you guys on the screen. So I doubt she knew what you looked like. But I'm sure that there are open-minded people out there like her!"

"Really? prove it! You were scared when we came in and everyone in the ambush called us "freaks" and other stupid stuff!"The growly one yelled. I hissed back in anger. "I was only scared because you barged into my room and besides, whether or not you are criminals or not, I still won't tell anyone or the Foot will catch and abuse you anyways! That's not even fair we are supposed to put criminals to justice NOT lock them up and use them for twisted experiments! I'm sure that the others will do the same thing since they also hate the Foot Clan too!" They stared at me in thought. "Bro, she's got a point, it's about time we finally show ourselves to the world!" "Mikey!No!,"The calm one grabbed him by the arm. "We stay hidden, no matter what. We can't make this worse than it already is!"

"But that ain't prove that you think we are freaks! You saw us in down there right?" He pointed a finger at me. "And you ran off back to your room playing hide and seek?!" "Hide and seek! Ooh-ooh! That's a fun game! Let's continue playing!" The nasal one held the goofy one in place while the growly one continued to glare at me. I had enough of people judging me for one day, I quietly spoke up. "How would you feel if someone you didn't know went into your house without permission and wiped your phone?! Would you like that?! Do you come across every intruder and call them a freak too?! Huh?!"

The growly one then angrily stomped to me with fists raised. "Raphael! Enough! "The calm one stopped him with a shove. "Besides, there were people in that ambush that helped you fight the Foot!" My voice grew angrier and the monitors I was hooked up was beeping louder and louder. "And yet you still call all of us "closeminded"?!" The four men motioned me to calm down. "Ma'am, please, your-!" I cut the nasal one off.

"Besides, how do you think I got my right leg shot?!" I forcefully pulled my sheets aside to expose my bloodied-bandaged right leg. All of them looked in shock as they stared agaped at my leg. As the moon revealed itself behind clouds, I saw more of their features. All of them had scaly green skin and shells on their backs, but all of them had certain different features. All of them wore different colored clothes.

The calm one wore a blue hood with Japnese letters over his icy blue eyes. He also wore a steel chestplate under a blue cloak, a pair of navy sweatpants under his furry pelt and samurai skirt, brown sandal-boots, and two swords in an X pattern mounted on his back. He was of average size and height of the had a stoic and spiritual aura around him that was mainly reflected through his cold blue eyes. The growly was the most largest and bulkiest of the vigilantes. His hood was red with a huge japanese letter on top. He also wroe black sunglasses on top of his head, above his eyes. He wore a dark brown leather one-piece with red underwear underneath to hide his private parts. He had two sais with red handles, like the one I had picked up before it disappeared while I was sleeping on the streets. He had a threatening and enraged disposition reflected through his body language and amber-green eyes. His eyes glowered at me with such intensity that I stared away quickly. He also did not wear shoes, instead he was barefoot with brown bandages as socks.

The goofy one wore an orange hood and I cannot see any Japanese letters on his. He was the shortest and chubbiest of the four. He had a rather "smiles-and-sunshine" that was reflected on his face and jumpiness. He had baby blue eyes that were warmer than the calm one's blue eyes. He looked like a warm and innocent little boy in elementary school despite his size. He had nunchucks stuck in his belt. He wore a pair of orange tights with a fluffy yellow hoodie tied around his waist. But his pant legs' length was asymmetical, one pant leg was shorter than the other, possibly a wacky kind of style I guess. He also wore a necklace beaded with shells with a pair white sunglasses resting on his chest. He had several beaded bracelets on each wrist too. He had a silver, techno skateboard mounted on his back and short chartreuse snow boots. The last one had a purple hood with Japanese letters on each tail. He wore a pair of brown UV-resistant goggles over his amber-green eyes. He wore multiple tech on his head and back. Heck, he even wore tech around his waist. He had a cooling fan, stick, pipes,and other gadgets, including solar panels around his body. He wore brown leggings under his solar panel skirt though. And he also wore knee-length brown boots. He was the tallest and thinnest of the four, possibly from lack of exercise. I also saw he wore dark brown beaded necklaces and turquoise headphones hanging around his slender neck.

I continued my hissing rant, "I got this and lots of bruises ALL over my body after defending the tall vigilante and a bunch of innocent civilians, and yet YOU still think we hate you?!" I sharply pointed to all if injuries. The purple vigilante's spectacled eyes widened in shock,"Y-you! You were the one who deliberately took the hit for the civilians and I!" The red one also stared in shock too, "You're also the same chick who took my sai!" "I called out to you but you didn't answer! I reminded you that I was giving it to the lost-and-found but I fell asleep so suddenly." The last two also stared agape as the moon shone on my face, revealing myself. "Oh my gosh it's you!"The orange one skittered next to me holding my hand."You were the one we found collapsed on the streets! I can recognize that beauty mark on your chin!" I covered my chin in embarassment.

"Look, miss, whatever you did, it was a risky move, you could have stayed from a safe distance. The blue one told me calmly. "But it would be dishonorable of us to not express our gratitude for your sacrificial act." He bowed to me. The others besides the red one bowed too. "Thank you, miss." "No, no, no! No need to bow! I just took a bullet that's all! That's nothing big!" I flustered, waving my hands in a frenzy. "By the way, you have to go- wait, the security cameras recorded you!" "Don't worry, I already disabled all the cameras in the building."

"Oh phew, what were you doing in this hospital?" "Finding supplies to heal our Sensei, he hasn't been feeling well." The blue one said. "Isn't that stealing?"I cocked an eyebrow at them. "What other choice do we have?! We can't be noticed or they will lock us up in a zoo or something!" I sighed in reluctance, "Fine, gather your supplies and go, I still won't tell anyone about you alright? Be safe out there!" I assured them. "Thanks, you too, pumpkin!"The goofy one said in response, while earning a slap from the red one. They opened my windows and jumped out into the night, bringing the cold air in which made me shiver.

I closed the windows and put the curtains back in place. I had to use my crutches of course. I went back to bed, wondering how my life turned around so far. I tumbled through a portal, I got attacked by terrorists, and I actually met bona-fide vigilantes! All of these things were still whirring in my head that I couldn't sleep very well now. I closed my eyes and replayed these moments...


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10:Meeting New Allies**

"Miss? Miss?" I opened my eyes to Nurse Penning's voice. "Someone's here." I sighed with relief and the pressure on my chest lifted. I looked at the clock behind the nurse, it was 8 at night, still Christmas Eve. The nurse gestured at the two people standing there, waiting impatiently in their chairs. There was a young woman in her mid-20s and a man in his late-20s sitting across from me. The lady wore a denim blue jacket over a yellow long-sleeved shirt, tight black jeans, and over-the-knee mid-heeled black boots. She had auburn hair and green eyes with soft lips. The man wore a brown leather jacket over a pink plaid shirt, he also wore jeans and hiking boots. He had brown hair and blue eyes with a broad forehead.

As soon as they noticed me, they stood up and greeted me. _Why are they here for me?! They aren't my relatives! _"I suspiciously looked up at them and stood back. "Why are you here for me? What do you want?" I asked them. "We are freelance reporters interviewing about the incidents that have happened so far. We like to have a word with you privately." The lady replied. The lady gave the nurse a look and she walked outside my room and closed the door behind her.

"So, E111297-" "Please call me Evening." I interrupted her. "Um, okay (chuckles nervously) Evening...how have you been these past days?"The cameraman asked me with his camera pointed at me. I took a deep breath and replied, "I fell through a portal after shoving a man out of the way on the day before Christmas Eve, which was one day ago. I tried following my family's footsteps but they were nowhere to be scene. I tried calling my family through my phone but there was no signal."

"Keep going."The reporter said. "I even tried screaming till my lungs hurt so got taken to some nearby police station. I told them I got lost and I told them my personal info. But as soon they tried calling my home, there was someone else there! Someone I didn't know! The police then told me I probably told the wrong address and told me to wait in the station to question me about that portal incident. An hour later, there was alarm that signaled us to go to the quarantine zone 30 minutes away. But unfortunately, the Foot struck us in an ambush. They showed us a video saying that if we do not find these four vigilantes in 3 days! They will poison us like last time! Now we have 2 days until the toxin is released into the air again!" The reporter and the cameraman looked at each other in unison.

"What else did you see, miss?"The reporter asked me keeping her microphone in my face. _No, I can't tell them about the fact I met the four vigilantes earlier! I hate breaking promises! _"I cannot tell you anymore, my lips are sealed." Both of them looked disappointedly and shut off the camera. "Thank you, ma'am" The cameraman said. "Now where's your family?" "They aren't here! They are in another dimension!" "WHAT?!"The reporter and cameraman gaped in shock. "Yes, remember the part I told you I fell through a wormhole? Yeah, that must have been it! So how the heck am I supposed to get back?!"

The reporter and cameraman shared uneasy glances before the reporter spoke up, "You can live with us until we find a way to get you back. You aren't the only one who came from another dimension though, so..." The cameraman spoke up, "We had other kids to babysit too!" "Vern!"The reporter snapped. The cameraman backed away in shame. "Anyways, we have to make sure that there's no Foot gadgets on you." I checked to make sure there was nothing "Foot-y" on my skin and clothes. I checked all my pockets to make sure and rolled up my sleeves.

"She's safe, O' Neil, nothing to worry about." My ears pricked up upon hearing that last name,"O'Neil?! April O'Neil from Channel 6 news?!" The reporter then blushed and twirled her hair upon hearing me say her full name. "You surprised?" "Um, sort of..." "Have you heard of me too?" The cameraman asked excitedly. "Mmmmmm, I'm sorry to say that no one mentioned your name." the cameraman's head hung up in disappointment. "Anyways where are my manners? I am April O'Neil's cameraman, Vernon Fenwick, but of course you can call me Vern for short." The cameraman smiled at me politely. "Um, hello, Mr. Fenwick and Ms.O'Neil, I prefer to be called Evening, even though it's not my real name." "Oh please, just call us my our first names, you're making us blush!"Vern exclaimed. "Ow!" Vern got a hit from April, face red. I laughed but I felt bad for him though.

April and Vern checked us out of the hospital, then we got in Vern's car which is some pink convertible and we drove to April's apartment on the way. Vern was the one driving, April was sitting right next to him, while I sat in the back. They were whispering about something to each other. I was suspicious of them, they might be associated with the Foot Clan or something. That might be why they led us victims here. The car then skidded to a hard stop that I nearly banged my head on the back of April's carseat! "What's wrong?!" I looked forward and saw a green van with weird patterns on it. I tried to see who was in it, but the black shades of the windows obscured everyone inside that van. Vern and April waved greetfully at the green van and I saw a faint outline of hands waving back.

The green van then moved out of sight to their left. Vern then drove forward and turned right. _Who were they? _I wondered as I looked back at that strange van. Meanwhile, Vern parked his car and we got out of the car onto the sidewalk. He and April helped me with my crutches as I struggled to walk forward. April waved at the large building right in front of us. "Home sweet home." April got out her keys and opened the front door. We all stepped inside, taking off our shoes, and I took in the scent of vanilla that roamed her house. There were chattering noises upstairs, I wondered who they were...


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11:Family?**

**Sorry, taking a break from schoolwork and such! I dont own Mariah Carey, Elf, or Justin Bieber!**

As we all took off our shoes before going upstairs, April called out "Derek! Troy! Sally! We got another guest!" I then heard a chorus of "Cool!" "Who is it?" "Hooray!" as a trample of footsteps stomped above us and collected themselves on top of the staircase in front of us. They were all human like us, the boy on the far left had dark brown eyes, dark skin, and a black crew-cut looked about 13-14 years old. He wore a black and red pajama top with skulls on it and black pajama pants. The boy in the center also had dark brown eyes behind black square-glasses, but not-so-dark-skin, and also had black looked younger than the other boy next to him. He wore a lavender purple jumpsuit. The girl at the far right had light brown eyes, not-so-dark-skin like the boy next to her, and had black hair in pigtails. She looked like about 6-7 years old. She wore an orange dress and white polka- dotted stockings.

"Hi..."The boy in the center waved shyly at me. The girl ran forward, almost tumbling down the stairs and shook my hands wildly. _Oh man, she really is that hyperactive. _"Hi, I'm Sally Sharma! It's so nice to meet you! What's your name? What do you like to eat? You wanna join our Christmas party?!" She stared forward at me with sparkly eyes. "Um...Mhmm!"I cleared my throat and beckoned her to let go of my hands and put them behind my back. "I prefer to not tell you my real name right now, I'm...not very comfortable with it." "Oh! So whaddya want us to call you?!" Sally grinned at me in curiosity. "Evening. I prefer to be called Evening." I answered her question politely.

"We met her at the hospital several minutes ago. She had no one to discharge her. She got separated from her family after one of those portals teleported her into our world."Vern said to the other guests. "OH COOL!"Sally grabbed my hands again and jumped up and down. "I finally get to meet another alien from that other dimension!"Sally turned her focus to crew-cut boy and hollered."Look, Troy! Looks like you're not the only one who is from that other dimension!" The shy boy looked embarassed and before he could speak, the rough boy cut in. "Yeah...whatever...you think youre better than us."That mean boy just turned his back and waved away. "Is he always like that?"I asked Sally and everyone else. "Yeah, I know he can be a bother to us..."the shy boy said,"but-anyways, you're just in time for our Christmas Eve party! C'mon!"He waved to me.

April, Vern, Sally, and I went upstairs and there was still the Christmas marathon playing on April's TV. The living room was more spacious than I thought it would be. The flooring was made of wood, there were sofas scattered around the room, and interior decorations filled her house. "Make yourself at home."April smiled to me. I blushed a little in embarassment and said "Thank you" in a formally polite manner. "No need to act so polite, Evening. We are like a small family after all." I blushed redder and looked up surprisingly, "Family?Isn't it too early to call ourselves family?" "I know but, yeah!"Vern put his hand on my shoulder warmly. "Look at us! All smiling and chatty while we gather ourselves around the fireplace!" I expected April to hit him again in annoyance, but galdly, she didn't. She instead smiled and laughed and playfully slapped Vern on the shoulder. Vern blushed back in embarassment.

I laughed at their playful gesture and was about to go back to my unsure state until Sally suddenly pulled me on my arm to the sofas. "COME ON! THE CHRISTMAS MARATHON IS STILL GOING!" I looked back at April and Vern still blushing and making flirtatious gestures at one another while I struggled on my crutches as Sally kept pulling me on the arm. Luckily, the shy boy, who was named Troy, stopped Sally from pulling my arm and helped me back on my feet. "Sorry, Sally can be a little too...rambunctious much of the time." He said to me apologetically. "It's alright, I accept your apologies."I replied calmly.

Derek, the same boy who gave us the cold shoulder was already there watching the Christmas marathon. Sally was hysterically jumping up and down as the main character in "Elf" was still running around in the streets of Manhattan at this "magical place" as his father called it. I felt a sudden burst of excitement go through me and I squealed,"Oh my gosh! Elf?! I was just a little girl when I first watched it!" I jumped up and down in a jolly manner like Sally. "Eeep!" "I know right?! THis movie's one of the best holiday movies I've ever seen too!" We both kept jumping in squealing in unison, forgetting about by injured leg.

Derek looked back at us for a split second and rolled his eyes, "Girls..." "Evening, please! You need to stop jumping! Your leg is still healing!" Troy cried out worriedly. I immediately stopped jumping. "Sorry, I got a bit too excited that's all."I stared at him guiltily. Troy and Sally helped me to the couch while April and Vern prepared Christmas dinner for us:Roasted turkey, candied yams, mashed potatoes, and mint hot chocolate on the coffee table. We then played a game of finding the candy cane in April's Christmas tree. We all struggled to find by reaching our hands and grabbing at the sprigs of leaves, but Vern won the game eventually but he shared his cane with all of us.

Then we goaded April and Vern to kiss each other on the mistletoe that Sally playfully hung up above them. Vern was too scared to kiss April while April just smiled and kissed him on the cheek. He blushed in embarassment again and we kids stared and laughed in amusement, even Derek, the guy who hardly smiles. Troy stared back and looked excitedly,"You guys! Let's sing that Mariah Carey and Justin Bieber Christmas song! It's coming up in a few minutes!" Sally jumped up and ran back to the sofas where the TV was. "Yippee!" "Oh boy..."Derek groaned. "Hey April!Vern! You wanna sing along?" I said smiling at them. "Yep! I've got my news microphone!" "And Ive got my video camera, I'll-I'll just stay behind the camera, I dont think anyone would want to see a nerdy guy like me sing!" Vern sputtered in nervousness. I beckoned them to come quickly,"C'mon! It's starting! Us three girls will sing the Mariah Carey parts, you three boys sing the Justin Bieber parts! We all sing the chorus!" I said aloud. "Pssshhhh, like I need someone to tell me what to do!"Derek huffed. We all sang along but all of us wanted to sing certain parts so we did. But Sally was off-key, she sounds like a blowing whistle that is screaming in the choir, but we kept on singing anyways. "HOOOOORAAAAYYYY!" We all yelled in victory. "That was fun!" "Lets do that again!" "Sweet!" And then a yawn escaped my mouth, my eyes suddenly felt droopy, and my legs all limpy.

"Well, looks like someone's tired!" April said, affectionately patting my head. "Sally, can you bring Evening to your shared bedroom,please?" "Sure thing, April!" Sally yelled enthusiastically. Se pulled me to her room and she held me a midnight blue nightgown on the bed. "April gave it to you as a Christmas present, surprise! The bathroom's that way."She pointed down the mahogany hall. "Oh my gosh! Thanks you guys! But I have nothing to give you guys...I really want to repay your generosities for you..."I looked down miserly. "Dont worry you can get us gifts tomorrow! Theres a lot of shops in Manhattan, theyre still open even during Christmas time!" "But I have no money...Dang it, I should have gotten my wallet or something!" I facepalmed myself and sat on the bed frustratedly. "Hmmmmmm..."Sally hummed thoughtfully. "Maybe you could uh...sorry I've got nothing. "But thank you so much for having me here!" I gave Sally a big hug. Sally looked surprised at me as I never showed much affection before. Thank you, everyone, I wish to give you something tonight or tommorrow..." I then went slowly to the bathroom. There was a azure towel there for me and I washed my dirty hair and body using vanilla-scented body soap and shampoo with their permission. As I stepped out in my new nightgown which was made of satin and long-sleeved, April and Vern said they were going out for a while for more news-reporting and interviewing. They then said "Good Night" and a "Merry Christmas" to us and we all returned the warm greetings back to them both.

Sally and I went to the boys' room and talked to them, even though I was a little tired. I checked the clock again since I always want to know what the time is. It was 10:36 pm, still Christmas Eve. Sally started the conversation first. "Ooh-ooh-ooh! Since you two are from another dimension, why dont you tell us about yourselves first?!" Troy and I looked at each other uncomfortably at first then I started since Troy chose not to start. "I lived in an alternate New York City, but not in Manhattan, in Queens actually. I was traveling to Manhattan yesterday afternoon and I got sucked in through one of those portals in the subway that everyone talked about and,"I gestured to the place around me,"thats how I wound up here. Troy?" Troy shook nervously and fixed his glasses. "I was also in this alternate New York you speak of, Evening. I was also sucked through one of these portals but I was at an Italian restaurant at that time, though. I was then chased by some thugs afterwards but thankfully, I escaped from them and bumped into April and Vern, and you know the rest." Derek stared back in envy and jumped in,"I may not be from another dimension but I know EXACTLY how messed up this city is! There is the Foot Clan! You know who they are, right?!" "You mean those nasty-" Derek cut Sally off. "That question aint for you, Sal! Im asking these newbs here about what Im talking about right now!"

Troy and I looked at each other again and I spoke first,"I was told by Officer Richmond that the Foot Clan were a clan of ninjas led bythe Shredder. They tried to poison you all months ago, but those vigilantes foiled them. Then they locked us up in this quarantine zone threatening to find these vigilantes within three days or they will poison us again!" Derek and the others looked shocked. "You were one of those hostages of the Foot Clan?!" Troy asked surprised. "Yes, and I was shot in the leg after trying to save several people from getting shot as well!" I pointed at my right leg in a cast. Troy, Sally, and even Derek gaped at the sight, not taking their eyes off for several seconds. "OH MY GOSH!" Before I expected it, Sally embraced me in a bear hug. "I'm SO GLAD YOU'RE SAFE!" I felt a hand on my shoulder, I looked up and saw it was Troy's, "We're all sorry,...Evening." Derek still turned his back on me," Why did you do that?!" He hissed at me. "I was only trying to-" Derek suddenly whirled around and screamed at me,"YOU SHOULDNT HAVE DONE THAT! YOU SHOULD HAVE RAN AWAY! ITS MY JOB THAT THE INNOCENTS STAY SAFE, NOT YOURS, AND WE ALL HAVE TO BABYSIT YOU BECAUSE OF YOUR D MN STUPID ACT!" I cried although I tried my best to blink my tears away. "We all have to keep the innocents safe, this isn't a one-man show!" "SO WHAT?!"As Derek lunged at me, Troy stopped him. "Please, give her break, youre making her cry!She's been through too much!" "So what Barrios?! You think just 'cause you're from another dimension means you're better than me?!" "No...thats not what I meant!" Derek then forcefully shoved Troy out of the way and stormed out of April's apartment.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:What Are They Hiding?!

"Derek!Wait!"Troy said. I could see that Troy was also trying hard not to cry too, but he failed. Sally hugged him lovingly as we sat there weeping on his bed. I was also crying and still hurt and angry at how Derek cruelly left us. But a part of me worries that he will get lost and hurt. I stood up."I will go look for him." I announced. "But he could be anywhere, how are you supposed to find him?"Sally asked concerned., still weeping. "I'll have to follow his trail." I said firmly. "But you can't go out there alone!" Troy said. "I'll come with you, Sally will stay here and guard the apartment." "What?! But I wanna go too!"Sally pouted. "Im sorry, Sally but youre too young and besides its too cold outside AND April and Vern will be scared to death if we all arent home!" "So?! I will just tell them that we had an emergency to go out!"

"She's right, Troy, we have to find Derek and theres no time to waste, lets just grab the keys and go, Troy finally gave up, "Fiiiiiiineee." We all still wore our nightclothes but we also wore our own outerwear. It was like a blizzard outside, brrrrrrr it was freezing! We could not find any footprints since the storm covered the tracks. "What are we gonna do now?! Im cold!"Sally whined. "We have to keep looking! Derek shouldn't be too far off!" I screamed over the howling wind. "Uhhhhhh...how long will this take exactly?"Troy asked, teeth chattering. "Im not sure!"I answered back. "Derek!Derek!Derek"We all called out. I squinted my eyes to look around for outlines but I am sorta blind, i hadnt wore my nighttime contacts for a few nights now! Dang it! "We cant find him!Lets just go home, my feet are frozen!"Sally complained.

I hesitated, and I said, "Fine, lets go home, we will tell April and Vern about Derek." The blizzard blew even harder. "But where is our home?!"Troy yelled out loud, "the blizzard is hindering our vision, we wandered way too far from our apartment!" Then Sally crept over and pointed at a manhole, "There!" "Into the sewers?! Are you sure we wont get lost?!" Troy asked. "Yep! Lets stay there until storm stops!" Sally said still shivering. "Sorry, we dont have a choice,Troy. Climb down before we get frost-bitten!" I called out. I opened the lid of the manhole while Sally and Troy climbed down and I was last, closing the lid behind us. "Ewww!Its so stinky in here!"Sally whined, holding her nose. "Its the sewers, its supposed to be stinky, Sally."Troy replied. "We sure dont want to stay here any longer." I complained while holding my nose too. We walked through the sewers for 10 minutes waiting for the storm to stop. Our boots were soaked with icky sewer water and we saw rats skittering by too, we were still worried if April, Vern, and Derek were safe too, it was a freezing blizzard out there!

Wait? I held out my hand to stop Troy and Sally behind me. There were voices coming our way. "Hide!"I hissed to them. We all hid behind random debris and pipes and stayed still and listened. "Let's just bring him to a hospital right now!" That voice...that growly voice from this evening! "Raph, we cant do that! He will end up suffering from hypothermia by the time we expose him to the cold again!" The nasal voice said. We all stared in shock as we found out who that boy was:Deek! "Donnie's right, genius, we cant risk him dying from the cold, we gotta go back to our lair and warm him up until hes ready to be transported to a hospital." The calm voice said. "Hmmph!"The growly voice huffed back."I hope Mikey's still not getting his "momma-mode" on by Sensei back there!"He sneered. I looked back at Troy and Sally, they still had frightened faces but I gestured to them to keep low and quiet. Thankfully, they were gone, but they still had Derek. Troy and Sally stared in shock at what just happened. "What. Did I just see?" Troy still looked at the direction in which those three men left with his still-frozen glasses still askew. "Aliens, from another planet!"Sally said excitedly. "Guys, we dont have time to stand around and google at them, let's move! We gotta rescue Derek!" We all tiptoed and quietly sloshed our way to the direction the three were going, we followed their shadows and their voices.

After a 5-minute walk, we made it to their lair. It was larger and colorful than we had expected, there were posters and graffiti stuck were also couches made out of pizza boxes, skateboard chairs, a lot of TV screens, musical instruments, and other stuff! We hid under the couch as five people tended to Derek. Since there was light, we could now see what they really looked like. They wore the same outfits as before and next to the vigilantes was an elderly man with brown fur in a dark yellow and black robe. _That must be their master. _I thought to myself. The elderly man was placing his hand directly on Derek's chest and he put his head down to Derek's chest like I see many people do to check if someone is still living. "His heart is still beating strongly, what a headstrong young man he is to wander out into the cold alone, eyes filled with rage and anger." Then the elderly man looked up to the growly one as if he was expecting him to respond to that. The growly one just stared back in shame, turned his head from his master's face and , scratched his head in embarassment. The three other boys smiled too at Derek, then the growly one. "Aw, look, we got another hot-headed one!"The goofy one giggled. The growly just huffed and crossed his arms,"Well I betcha there's a stupid one like you, Mikey!" He sneered. "Awwww! Bro's just embarassed he got a look-alike to toy with?

"ARGGGGGHHHH!" The growly one finally lost his temper and chased after the goofy one, who ran out of their lair. "Young men these days...", the elderly man said tiredly. He then turned his attention to the nasal one, who was still scanning Derek. "Donatello, how is he?" "My sensors tell me that he's still unconscious, blood pressure still low, heart rate still low too. He may wake up any 5 minutes later." Then some people entered in, we couldn't believe who they were. "It's April and Vern!"Sally hissed. "Shhhh!" Troy shushed her. April and Vern looked shocked as they laid their eyes upon Derek. "DEREK!" April screamed in horror as she and Vern ran up to his body on the table. "Oh my G*d, what happened?!" Vern cried in fear. "He was alone, running in the cold."The calm one said solemnly. "We happened to find him while we were returning back to our lair." "What was... he even thinking?! ..." April covered her face and weeped into her palms."He was so happy when we threw that Christmas party at my house! He was fine! Why?! Why?..."She hugged Vern for comfort which Vern gave back in sorrow._  
><em>

"It appears that this young man has been facing his own demons that he decided to leave and conquer them by himself, young hogosha and yotogi. "Hogosha and yotogi? What do those even mean?" Troy whispered. I shushed him back and pointed to the group. "We need to send him back to O'Neil's apartment, pronto."Vern said urgently. "We'll let the kids know back home he's safe. They're still sleeping." April said. Our eyes widened in shock, April and Vern hadnt returned to their apartment yet! "Come on, let's get out of here before they find out we are gone!" I whispered to Troy and Sally. "Roger!" Sally whispered. One by one, we climbed out of the couch and we silently sprinted off out of the lair. "April and Vern knew these guys the whole time?!"Sally asked in surprise. "No shoot, they were already VERY familiar with those men back there!" Troy said as we ran. "We gotta find a manhole and sneak our way back home before any of them notice us! Even April and Vern!"I said to them. "MIKEY! GET BACK HERE!" That voice was coming from our left. "Dang it!" I hissed as we kept running. But they were too fast and the goofy one rammed into us by accident as we tumbled on the sewer floor. The growly one glared at us with his amber-green eyes and we stared back in fear. "Uh-oh, we're caught!" Sally whimpered.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13:Ninja Mutant Turtle... Teenagers?**

We stayed silent at each other as Troy, Sally, and I continued to look at that glaring vigilante's eyes, but his eyes were mainly on me. The goofy one was still on top of us after that unexpected crash. "Owwwwwww!" I cried in pain as my already-injured leg was stuck under that guy's leg. I should have brought my crutch with me, man, was I so focused on finding Derek that I forgot to! "Whoops,"The goofy one said and stood up carefully,"Sorry, didn't know you were there!" As the goofy one stood up he stared at me in surprise. "Hey!"He pointed at me,"You're that girl with the beauty mark and that shot right leg! What are you doing down here in my crib, girl?"He smiled at me in a welcoming manner. The growly one quickly pushed him aside, "Don't you get it, numbskull?! She double-crossed us!" The growly one stomped up to me with angry eyes and before Troy and Sally can react, he grabbed me and lifted me up by the collar until I was a foot above the ground. "AAAHHH!"I screamed as he held me up with his strong hands. "YOU!"His hot breath in my face as I turned away from his gaze. "YOU SET US UP! YOU SAID THAT YOU WOULDN'T TELL ANYONE ABOUT US AND YET YOU STILL DID! I WAS RIGHT NOT TO TRUST YOU FROM THE START, I SHOULD HAVE BEATEN YOU UP UNTIL YOU COULDN'T SAY A WORD!" "I'M SORRY!I DIDN'T TELL ANYONE YOU!"I screamed back in fury as I tried to remove his hands from my collar with my legs kicking wildly. "We just happened to come here! We just wanted to stay away from the cold until the storm stops!" "BY SHOWING OUR ONLY HOME TO SURFACE-DWELLERS?! BY NOT KEEPING OUR SECRET?!" He choked me even harder as the goofy one, Troy, and Sally tried to stop him. "Nnnnnnngh!"By throat was straining by his strength. "I never...rrrrrrgggggghhhh...I NEVER SHOWED ANYONE WHERE YOU LIVED! NOT EVEN APRIL OR VERN, THE SURFACE PEOPLE YOU ALREADY KNOW!"I screamed my lungs out in anger, hot tears streaming down my face. "April?...Vern?... You...you're friends of them?" The growly one's face softened and he let me go. I held on to my neck, which still stung from the pressure he put on my neck as the goofy one, Troy, and Sally rushed to me in worry and comforted me as I kept crying and glaring daggers at that rude man. The growly one turned his back on me and just walked away without saying a word. "Oh my gosh, Eve, are you alright?"Troy asked worriedly as he put two fingers to my neck and wrist to check my pulse. *Cough,cough,cough*I coughed as I held onto my throat. Sally looked at my neck to see if there were neck marks that were left from that guy squishing my neck. I felt rough pressure marks that he left on me while holding my neck.

The goofy one stared at us with innocent sad eyes, "Sorry, my brother's always that mad when he sees any surface-dweller that would tell other people about us. You alright?"He held out a hand to me. I looked at him not wanting to accept his help, but I don't want to seem discriminatory to him and his family so I took his hand. "Thank you, mister." "Aw, that's too stuffy, the name's Michelangelo! But everyone calls me Mikey!"He said with a friendly grin. "Hello, Michelangelo, I am...Evening." "My name's Sally!"Sally jumped up and shook Mikey's hand. "It's SOOO nice to meet you!" "Awwww, you're the cutie-pie of your group aren't ya?!"Mikey asked playfully and then turned his direction to where the growly one disappeared. "RAPH! I got a human look-alike too! She's a real sweetie-pie like me!" Only a huff rang out in the halls of the sewers. Troy stepped up and said,"Ummmm...I did not get to introduce myself first, my name is Troy Barrios." But Mikey still wasn't listening, he was too busy gloating over Sally and he held Sally on his back and ran down the same direction where the growly one went. "C'mon! You gotta see our home!"Mikey called out to us as his voice echoed down the halls. Both Mikey and Sally sang "Deck The Halls" in an off-key manner. _MAN, THEY ARE SO ALIKE EACH OTHER IN PERSONALITY! _I thought in a annoyed huff. "Wait up!"I called to them. In a few minutes we were back to their lair in the same route we took to go there and out of here. "Hey guys! We brought more visitors from the surface world!" Mikey called out exuberantly with Sally laughing on his back. Troy and I slowly came in as Vern, April, and the others stared at us. "Eve!Troy!Sally!"April rushed up to us and embraced us tightly while Vern was also close to us."What are you doing here?! We told you to stay home and go to bed!" The blue calm one also stared at me in surprise and walked up to me. "You again? We told you not to tell anyone about us, miss.""Im sorry!I didn't, I promised! We just happened to stumbled here while we were looking for Derek!"I pointed at Derek."The blue calm one then stared at me, unsure, then he said, "Very well." I glared at him and said,"One of your men did this to me!"I pulled off my scarf and showed the neck marks to him, he stared in shock and walked to the other room."Raph!"

I then looked up at April and Vern and said to them,"Derek ran out of the house after we got into an argument with him. We went out in the cold for several minutes to look for him but we couldn't find him. We needed shelter so we went to the one closest and most visible to us, so we chose the sewers. And that's how we wounded up here." Vern looked confused at us, but still worried, "And... what was he so angry about?" Before I could answer, Troy spoke up,"He was saying something about the Foot and that we shouldn't get ourselves involved in this, not even people from another dimension."The purple nasal boy immediately perked his ears up from his goggled medical inspection of still-sleeping Derek and asked,"You-you're from another dimension?!"He asked us surprised. "Only Evening and I are from another dimension, Sally and Derek are from your dimension."Troy replied to him. "Oh-oh-oh... the Foot! They're still working on those portals that have been flooding into our dimension and yours! I'm still working on it! I can find a way to turn off those portals and bring you guys back home!" The nasal one said. "Thank you...ummmmm..."I paused as to what to call him. As if he read my thoughts,"If you were wondering about my name, it's Donatello. But people know me as Donnie." The blue calm one then turned to us again and he introduced himself as well. "My name is Leonardo,"he bowed respectfully,"but you may address me as Leo for short. "I am sure you ran into my other brothers as well." "Yes, we have, thank you sir."I said with a polite curtsy, thank goodness I was wearing a dress! Troy and Sally stood there embarassed with my too-formal gesture there, but Leo smiled at that polite ladies' greeting. "And I am Master Splinter, I am the turtles' father."The elderly man said. As I curtsied again to their Master, Troy and Sally stood there frozen with their mouths open once more. "T-Turtles?"Troy stammered with his glasses to the side again, still a bit frosty. "I had NO idea animals besides humans could speak English! THIS IS AWESOME!"Sally jumped up and down in excitement. Mikey giggled at the little girl's feistiness while April and Vern shushed her down. Master Splinter then spoke carefully and slowly,"Yes, they are turtles and I am a rat. Now, listen carefully, children-"Before he could continue, Derek suddenly woke up, coughing and all. "Derek!"We all cried and ran up to him. *Cough, cough*What happened, where am I?!"Derek panicked with his fists raised. Donnie thankfully, gently pushed him down. "You need to lie down more, you're still numb from the cold." Derek just glared at Donnie but he did as he was told anyway. Master Splinter cleared his throat and continued his story,"Our story is unusual to many of lives above, so I will tell you piece by piece." We all sat down by Master's boomboxes and we listened carefully. I was sitting between April and Vern, Sally was sitting in Mikey's lap, and Leo sat next to his father. I looked back and I saw the red growly one staring at us with a toothpick in his mouth and arms crossed. "Do you care to join, Raphael?"Master Splinter asked him. The growly one, I mean- Raphael just huffed and sat next to Donnie. April then had a spark of an idea in her mind, "Splinter?" "Yes, April?" "I still have all those videotapes from my childhood! I brought them with me for you watch them!" "That's very thoughtful of you April, yes, please do!"

April dug through her bag and pulled out several video-tapes with different labels, such as "Splinter", "Leonardo","Raphael","Donatello", and so on. April held up a videotape that said,"My first meeting with my childhood pets." Donnie stood up ran to the other room, "I'll get the monitors ready!" "Thanks, Donnie!" April thanked him as he followed him behind. "I'll get us some chips and soda, too angelcakes!" Mikey yelled as he ran to the right. The rest of us all crowded ourselves around the chock-full of monitors as April put in the tape. I sat in a skateboard chair while the others also sat in other chairs, including beanbags, sushi-rolls, etc. It took about 5 minutes for April and Donnie to work the videotape. We all chatted while they started the video. "Derek, you alright?"I asked Derek worriedly. "Get away from me!" Derek huffed and shifted to his right. Mikey and Sally were still talking happily like always, Leo, Vern, and Troy were also talking while I chose to be alone. "Ok, it's ready!"Donnie called out. We all sat back in our seats and watched the tape...


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Their Past Lives(Part 1)**

_A young girl's voice chirped._"Hi,_ this is April. O'Neil reporting from my dad's laboratory! I finally get to have my own pets!" _The camera then pans to a brown rat in a small glass cage and four small turtles with differently painted shells in a separate cage. _"Awww!Arent they so adorable?!" _ The brothers next to us shifted in embarassment while Mikey giggled as the younger version of his crush called him "adorable", earning him a slap from Leo and Raph. Splinter simply smiled pleasantly. _ "Hello there, little guys! I am just gonna pet you!" Little April reached into Splinter's cage first and stroked his head to body with her finger. The rat squeaked and nuzzled back in satisfaction, obviously loving the affection the little gave to him shown by his twitching whiskers.  
><span>_

"Awwwwww!"We all said as Splinter kept smiling pleasantly at the memories. _Little April then moved to the turtled' cages and pet them one by one. The blue baby turtle did not move, the red one just moved away, the purple one just stared at her, and the orange one happily enjoyed the head rub. A man's voice rang out, "April, they need to be injected with the mutagen!" "Okay, daddy!" "My dad and Mr. Sacks are doing this project where they are testing this stuff from oter space!" The camera then pans to that TCRI canister filled with green liquid laying in a cylinder glass cage. The camera then pans to Aprils dad watching Sacks using a syringe to inject that green liquid into the rat first, which the rat reacted with just a painful squeak and a downed whiskers._

_Then the four baby turtles were next, the purple turtle getting injected just stared at the syringe while being injected with limbs moving, the orange one squeaked very loudly and moved his limbs around wildly, the red turtle just snapped at Sacks' fingers when he picked him up, and the blue one just stayed calm and quiet while Sacks injected him. "Okay, April you can play with Splinter and the others after we identify the turtles." April's dad said. "Thanks, dad!" Little April then flips through a book of different Renaissance artists and named them one by one. She pointed at the blue baby turtle,"Leonardo!Leads the team!" , then the red baby turtle,"Raphael!Cool but rude!", then the purple baby turtle,"Donatello! Does machines!" and "Michelangelo!The party dude!" _Leo, Raph, Donnie, and Mikey stared in astonishment and looked at April, who just smiled and shrugged.

Next video: _"So here we are at Leonardo's! "Little April said proudly as the camera focused on the blue-painted baby turtle basking on a rock with eyes closed. Little Leo's cage had calm, relaxing colors of blue and green with a forest theme and larger pond. "Hello Leonardo, its your big sister, April!" Little Leo opened his eyes and slowly stared up at her, waiting for little April's request. "I've got something you might like!"Little April cooed at little Leo, she held out a mini pale blue mandala mat for him to rest on. Little Leo stood still with limbs tucked into his shell and nuzzling Aprils finger as April gently lifted him up and put the mandala mat on the same smooth gray rock he was resting on. After little April finished, she gently put him back down and he closed his eyes again as if in meditation again. April then put on nature sounds on a mini-radio for little Leo to sleep to."Leonardo is pretty much the most calmest turtle you'll ever meet out of the others!" Little April chirped through her camera,"you could say he's very zen and serene like Splinter, he hardly makes any noise and wiggles around unlike his brothers. Hes always in the lead and he gets in a lot of fights with Raphael a lot so thats why we dont put them together in the same cage." "Hey, Leonardo, Ive got your favorite treat!Pizza!" Little April then ripped a piece of pizza off the pizza slice she was holding and little Leo carefully grabbed the pizza piece with his mouth when April lowered it down to his face." The camera then pans to little April's face as she smiles and faces the camera towards little Leo slowly munching on his favorite treat._

Everyone looked at Leo but he looked calm as he usually was, but we could all see him blushing at younger April babying him when he was just an infant. "And many years later, he's still the zen-leader everyone looks up to."April playfully told everyone. "Oh, please stop, April, you're embarassing me."Leo covered his face with his hands in embarassment. "Oh please give me a big bear hug April!" Derek teased sarcastically. "Please Derek..."Leo blushed even harder. "I cant believe Splinter Junior actually likes being pampered."Raph joined in sarcastically." "Raph..."Leo and I warned him simultaneously. Mikey suddenly jumped in "You're lucky that April didn't give you a kiss!" "SHUT UP MIKEY!" Leo, Raph, and Donnie yelled at him. They all giggled at the brothers while Splinter and I just shook our heads in disagreement.. "Look, Raph, you're next."Leo smirked as April put another tape into the VCR. "Shut up."Raph muttered to Leo, who quietly chuckled to himself. Man, Leo still has his immature moments even though hes the most mature out of his brothers.

Next video:_"This is the mean-green fighting machine, Raphael!" A glass cage was shown with a wrestling-ring background with the colors red, of course and a pond to swim in too. Little Raph was too busy trying to escape his cage by clawing at the bottom-right corner of his cage. Little April opened the top part of the cage and put her right hand into the cage. Little Raph looked up and her and immediately stopped clawing. He stood still as April let him out of the cage and as little April held him, Raph slowly cuddled into April's hands as if they were pillows._ We all "awwwed" again at this surprising sight and we looked back at Raph, he was also blushing like Leo but he tried to hide that with an angry face. _Little April then gently put him on the table near his cage and let him wander around but made sure he didnt fall off the table. "Sorry Raphael, I wish I could let you out all the time but my dad told me that you and the others have to stay in your cages most of the time." Little April said as he stroked little Raph's chin. _Everyone giggled again as little Raph also nuzzled April's finger like little Leo did in the last video. Raph just smiled at this heart-melting sight. "Raph may seem a grumpy meanie most of the time, but he has such a soft heart inside. He loves his family , even Leo despite his rude attitude towards them."Little April said as she gave little Raph a pizza piece and he roughly chewed on it._  
><em>

"Ooooooooh!" Everyone, excluding Master Splinter, obviously, pointed fingers at Raph while Raph turned his full gaze away from everyone else. "Awwww...who knew a tough guy like Raphie-Waphie can have a soft heart?!" Sally sang as he grabbed her heart and sighed. "Guys, stop embarassing him!"I shouted, I was surprised that I was standing up for the same guy who nearly choked me to unconsciousness. As Raph looked at me surprise, Mikey junped in again. "Look at him!Raph's turning red!"Mikey joked. Raph then glared at Mikey, "Th-that was just me as a baby!" "Look, Raph's blushing! Donnie squealed while he put his techno-goggles over his eyes,"the serotonin is rapidly rushing through his nervous system! HeheheHAHAHAHAH*snort**snort*snort*HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"Donnie fell on the ground laughing hysterically with his goggles falling off his head. "Grrrrrrrrrr!" Raph then threw his half-drank soda can at Sally, Mikey, and Donnie as a result. "Whoa chill,brah!" Mikey said as he and Sally dodged the can while Donnie got hit in the glasses."Ow! Raph, we were just joking, calm down!" Donnie yelped as he picked up his glasses and put them back on his face. "Yeah, right!" Raph sarcastically replied. Everyone laughed while Splinter,Leo,Troy, and I just shook our heads at this petty conflict although we smiled or giggled a bit.

**Next chapter will feature little Donnie, little Mikey, young adult Splinter, and more! Stay tuned!;-) ;-) ;-) ;-) ;-) ;-) ;-) ;-) ;-) ;-) :-* :-* :-* :-* :-* :-* :-* :-* :-* :-* :-* :-* :-* :-* :-* :-* :-* :-* :-* :-* **


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 14:Their Past Lives(continued)**

As April took out another tape from her recorded memories of Master and his vigilante sons, we all moved forward slightly to see which tape she had now. I squinted my eyes in the darkness and saw "Donatello" written in purple marker on the blank space of that tape. I looked back at that nasal boy and told him"Donnie, it's your turn now." Donnie looked at me with nervous eyes, still wiping himself with multiple napkins after that grumpy brother of his threw that half-drank soda can at him. I crawled up to him and helped him clean up the red sticky liquid all over his face and chest while April started the video. "Thanks..."Donnie whispered to me. I looked back with that same strange feeling of benevolence every time I helped someone,"You're welcome,... Donnie..."I said his nickname slowly. He smiled a bit at me like everyone I helped , but I didn't smile back every time, not even back at him. I just gave him a brief nod before returning to my spot. _Little April appears on camera.__"Hiiiii!This is April O'Neil again! And here I am with Donatello!" The camera pans to the baby turtle in a glass cage filled with mini-gadgets and mini-gizmos that happen to be unaffected by his pond. Little Donnie was inspecting and touching these gadgets inquisitively with his hands as little April revolves her camera around him. "This is Donatello! He is so far into technology than my other pets! That's why we put these little chips and whatzits so he can test them, we made them waterproof to be safe for him to play with. Hey, Donatello! You like this gadget right here?" Little April pointed to the mini-square-thingy lined in green squiggly lines,"that's a computer chip, you can use it save memory and stuff like that into your computer, pretty cool huh?" _I looked back at Donnie and saw him gazing at April in surprise about how she showed him gadgets when he was younger, when April smiled back, he blushed and turned away his full gaze from her, embarassed. I giggled to myself as the others did too. _"Oh, Donnie! Did you like that pizza-feeder that we made for you yesterday? Did you?Did you?"__Little April then shows the pizza feeder," It's made from metal(obviously), had wires around it the contraption, and a hand that holds the pizza in place as it lowers down by command so little Donnie can eat it. Here's a button inside his tank he can push when he's feeling hungry."Little April then beckons little Donnie to the button at the right side of his tank with a piece of pizza,"Here, Donnie-Donnie, *smooch**smooch*, here Donnie-" _While we all watched little April make kissy-kissy noises at little Donnie in that video, we all laughed and Donnie mushed his face in his pillow in embarassment. Mikey, obviously wanted to be adored by his "angelcakes" as well. "No fair! How come she gets to show you the videos of my other bros so far?! When do I get a kiss and a hug from her?!"Mikey pouted and crossed his arms while whining. "Don't worry, Mikey. I'm sure she loves you too as well."I sweetly assured him. Mikey's face lit up in hope and cheerfulness once again. _Little Donnie then pressed the button and it rang a baby's cry, the "hand" opened and April put the pizza piece in, the contraption then lowers itself to little Donnie and he happily chews on the pizza. "Aw!So you did LOVE it after all!"Little April then rubs little Donnie's head as he closes his eyes and nuzzles against her finger. _

"Ooh-ooh!" Mikey jumped up and down. "My turn, my turn!" Master Splinter looked up at him and said,"Patience, Michaelangelo, patience." Leo and Raph sat him down while April smiled at him and held up another tape. "Eeeeeep!"Mikey squealed to himself. "I predict you were even cuter when you were a baby."Troy said to Mikey serenely. "Yeah! You guys gotta see how adorable I am! I mean-" Raph cut him off, "Yes, yes, we know! Now would you shut up already!" _The video shows a baby turtle with an swab of orange paint on his shell swimming friskily in his tank like a cute little puppy. _"AWWWWWWWWW!" We exclaimed at this adorableness. Sally squealed on Mikey's lap in enjoyment, "Did you guys just see that?! He's SOOOOOO adorable!OH, HE'S SO CUTE THAT I CAN FEEL MY INSIDES TWITCHING!" "Sally!" Derek, Troy, and I yelled at her , but unlike the others I was laughing out loud though as I had a perverted side to me as well. "What? What did I saaaaaayyyyyy?"Sally whined in confusion. Troy held up his hands and told her,"Sally, please, keep that information to yourself there." _Liitle April skipped to little Mikey and she reached out to tickle his tummy and he squeaked and splashed in his pond in response in happiness. "Awwwwww, you loved that didn't you? Didn't you boy? Didn't you boy?"Little April said as she kept tickling the still-happy Mikey around in his tank. Little April then picked him up from his cage and placed him on the table like she did to little Raph. "April's got a treat for you!" Little April held out a paper plate of 5 pizza pieces and put little Mikey on the plate for him to eat the pizza. As little Mikey gobbled up on the pizza pieces, little April kept rubbing his head and she gave him a big kiss on the head. Little April then smiled at the camera with little Mikey still munching as the video ended._

We all stared at shock with our mouths agaped as we replayed that moment in our heads again and again. Mikey and Sally were also shocked as well, but then they broke the silence by yelling out in a hubbub,"Oh my gosh!" "She actually did kiss you!" "Eeeeeeeeeep!" Everyone stared in embarassment as they looked uncomfortably at April and Mikey. Vernon as well, was blushing and possibly a little bit envious that Mikey had gotten a bigger kiss from April than him. "His wish...just came true MANY years ago...congratulations Mikey."Troy said with a "say what?" expression on his face. Derek and I stared at each other uneasily and then stared at Mikey and Sally, who were too busy yabbering about April kissing Mikey. "Everyone!"April yelled over the crowd and we stopped. "Ahem, last, but not least, Splinter."April said as she put the "Splinter" tape in the VCR. "_Hello Splinter!" Little April greeted the rat happily in his glass cage as her auburn hair bounced up and down as she skipped."What do you want to do today?" The rat looked up at her with calm eyes and little April lifted him out of the cage to run around a bit. But the rat, just stayed there on the floor. The camera then lifts up to see a female scientist carrying sharp objects in a box and the scientist trips, spilling the objects. "Splinter, look out!" Little April ducked and hugged the rat just in time as she winced as the sharp objects hit her as the objects fell out. "Oh my G*d!"The scientist said. "Are you alright, dear?!" Little April still sat there with multiple cuts on her face, arms, and knees as she held onto younger Splinter. Little April's face looked up with tears in her eyes,"I'm fine, I'm so sorry. I want to make sure Splinter's safe." "I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry." The scientist said in return. Meanwhile, younger Splinter's face pawed at little April's shirt and he nuzzled her as a "thank you." Little April then reaches out to her camera and shuts it off. _

"Sorry, Splinter...I-I didn't know that this was wrong tape." We all stared in astonishment to that small, but brave deed that little April had done to younger Splinter. Master Splinter then nodded, smiling at April. We all looked at one another for a moment before Splinter just smiled and said,"A brave deed you have done, hogosha." "Hogosha? What's a hogosha?"Sally asked curiously. "A hogosha is a guardian spirit, Sally."Splinter answered. "A noble one at that." Legends ago, there was a young Japanese girl, pure of heart that summoned the kappa yokai to protect the Japanese village from demons who poisoned their water supply." "What did she and the kappa look like?"Troy asked interestedly. "The kappa yokai looked almost exactly as my sons, but they had caps and hair on their heads, however they all practice ninjitsu like my sons do. But they were accepted with open arms from those people rather than feared and shunned. Each of the kappa brothers represented the four pillars of ninjitsu: Honor, Courage, Wisdom, and Brotherhood. "What are their names, Master?"I asked him, still curious. "I do not know, but these answers will appear in the future." "So the hogosha looks like April too?"Derek asked. "She had the same dark hair as April has and luminescent eyes as well, but she was Japanese. Her tears are said to have been the catalyst to summoning these heroes to face the darkness in these legends. Another question popped into my mind,"What is a yotogi, Master Splinter?"I asked him while staring at Vernon. "Yotogi means watcher in Japanese,"Splinter gestured to Vern who was uneasily leaning against the wall,"I remember certain Japanese legends have yotogis present to watch over and guide innocents to their well-being." "So...Vernon is somewhat like a scouter who watches over everyone..."I said wondering. "Precisely, Evening."Splinter nodded. Derek, Sally, Troy , and I stared in wonder at April and Vern as they are descendants too of that Japanese legend, we all wondered what they were capable of...

Mikey suddenly bounced up with Sally still in his arms, "SO WHO WANTS TO HEAR OUR HIP HOP CHRISTMAS ALBUM?!


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: Another Sleepover...**

"Hooray!" Sally exclaimed, jumping up and down after Mikey set her down. "I would LOVE to hear your new Hip Hop Christmas album your brothers just finished!" Sally,Mikey, and everyone ran into the living room to get the music ready. I looked around the lair to see if there was a clock. "Um… guys, can you please tell me where your clock is?" Donnie checked his holographic watch instead. "You wanna know the time? I installed the clock right here. It's 11:18 pm." "Thanks, Donnie, but…you didn't install a clock in the lair, I mean, who doesn't?"I questioned him while cocking an eyebrow. "Oh, it's on the wall over there,"He pointed at the living room wall to our left. The clock looked kiddie with rainbow outlines but the numbers were black though. There was a picture of turtles in the middle, too." Then… why didn't you tell me earlier?" "Because I thought it would be more quicker to tell you the time, Evening."Donnie replied. "It's alright, Donnie,I can just look at the clock myslef, but thanks anyway, Donnie." "No problem."Donnie replied with a smile.

The song suddenly blared from the living room, Donnie and I looked at each other and ran to meet up with the rest of the gang. "Mikey, it's too loud! Can someone please lower the volume?!"Vern cried while cupping his ears with his hands. April, Leo, Derek, and Raph desperately tried to turn the radio off but it was jammed! "Donnie! Shut that thing off before blows our ears off!" Leo yelled while also cupping his ears. "Okay, I got it!"Donnie ran forward without hesitating. "I'll help too!" Troy said also running to the radio. "Troy, help me get the screwdriver!"Donnie called to him and pointed. "It's over there on the shelf!" "Okay, got it!" Troy ran away to the shelf and took out a toolbox instead. "Thanks-Whoa! I said I only need a screwdriver!"Donnie said his eyes widening. "Just to be sure!"Troy yelled over the blaring music. Donnie and Troy then dismantled the radio and unplugged several wires to stop the noise. The noise finally stopped.

"Phew!Thanks, Donnie."Raph said in relief but then glared at Mikey. "Ooh!Sorry… Didn't know it was broken, guys."Mikey said, rubbing his head sheepishly. While Donnie and Troy were still fixing the radio, I went up to Mikey touching his arm. "Mikey...,it's alright. Just…be careful next time alright?"I assured him. "We don't want anyone to catch you down here, not even…"I trailed off, not wanting to ruin the Christmas spirit with mentions of a terrorist group. "Oh-ho-ho, you're starting to sound like Leo again, plus the bowing!"Mikey grinned at me. "Wh-what?No, that's just how I am nowadays."I stammered at looked at Leo, who just gazed at me. I looked away as I did with everyone. "Sorry." "No, it's okay."Leo said smiling. "Well, at least we got to listen to your new Christmas album,Mikey!"Sally assured him joyfully, grinning brightly. I then listened to Donnie's and Troy's conversation: "The green wire isn't plugged in enough, we have to push it further so we don't risk electrocution!"Troy said sharply. "Oh, thanks Troy, I didn't notice that before, looks like you got a natural microscopic sight when it comes to examining things, eh? Especially machines?"

We all looked at one another behind Donnie's and Troy's backs in unison. "Well, it looks like Donnie's got a look-alike too!"Derek muttered under his breath. Donnie and Troy whipped their heads around,"What was that Derek?!"They asked simultaneously in suspicion. Derek just held up his hands and replied, "Whatever! I'll leave you two brainiacs to fix the boombox while I just go outside and get some fresh air.I am tired of staying in this waste basket for G*d-knows-how-long!" Master Splinter steps into Derek's path and said firmly, "Please Derek, we cannot risk your life being in danger again. You are still healing from the cold. I suggest you stay here and celebrate the festivities with us, as a family." "Why should I bother staying here?!" Derek grumbled. "Ah…I see that one of my sons is not the only one with a ferocious temper. Raphael!"Master Splinter called out. "Will you please show our guest to your knitting collection?" Raph came in, grouchy as usual. "Him?!" "Yes, this young man, please, my son." Raph just looked at Derek with an angry eye and Derek did the same. "*sighs and rolls eyes* Are you just going to stand or are you going to show me your Holiday sweaters, grandma?!" "WELL, I'M GOING THEN! FOLLOW ME!"Raph said in a shout that rang the whole lair. Raph then stomped away to the other room with Derek huffing in tow. Master Splinter just shook his head in disapproval and walked up to us, "Young men these days."

I then suddenly remembered the questions that I wanted to ask April and Vern. "Vern, April, you knew these vigilantes all along?" "Yeah, we did. I was just a little girl when I first met them." April then gestures to Master Splinter and the turtles. "And yet here I am again as an older woman." "I had no idea that April knew these vigilantes. Vern gestured at where Raph and Derek just left the living room. "I met Raphael first when April called me to drive to the Sacks Estate to rescue his brothers. Unfortunately, we didn't get along very well the first time." "So… what happened, Vern?"Sally asked in childlike curiosity while perched on Mikey's shoulder. Vern sighs and he replied, "Well Sally, I wasn't expecting a giant talking turtle to show up from the backseat and tell me to drive. I also kept talking about his size and muscles and he… didn't take my comments very kindly…""Oh, did he hit you or anything, Vern?"I asked him in concern. "Not…really, he just shoots back with sarcastic comments and gives me a light shove, don't worry Evening, he's not that violent." "Oh, thanks, Vern, I'm just worried he would get out of control." "I also worry the most when Raph acts like this, we both fight a lot, Evening."Leo assured me. "I'm glad I'm not the only one really concerned about his temper."Leo smiled at me.

"By the way, Evening." Leo changed the subject. "You were that same girl who was held hostage by the Foot, yes? And you were also that same hospital girl we came across this evening, correct?" Leo asked me. "Yes."I answered him firmly. April and Vern then looked at me then at each other in surprise. "Wait…,you actually met them BEFORE we met you?!"April asked in shock. "Yes, I am sorry I did not tell you about that earlier. I couldn't risk telling random people about their secret meeting in my hospital room or the Foot would capture them! I wouldn't break any promises! I'm sorry!" "So you didn't…tell anyone about us? Not even April, Vern, and your friends?"I heard a voice in the far left corner, Raph and Derek were there. Raph had a surprised look on his face while Derek also stared at me in shock. "Wait…You knew them all this time TOO?!"Derek asked me. Raph had more guilt-ridden look on his face after all his threats and choking me. I couldn't really forgive him, but now I see he's not such a bad guy after all. "Look, Derek, April,Vern, ALL OF YOU! I just wanted you all to be safe, I was afraid you would report it to the world and the Foot Clan would come asfter all of you so I JUST COULDN'T RISK IT! I REALLY CAN'T! I'D RATHER DIE THAN HAVE MORE PEOPLE KILLED!"I yelled aloud, fighting back tears.

Master Splinter and Leo looked at one another then to the others. April and Vern did the same, Mikey and Sally also did the same, Raph and Derek even did the same, and so did Donnie and Troy, even stopping their repairing to listen to our conversation. There was a moment of silence between me and the rest and then, Mikey broke the silence. "Good for you, dudette!"She slapped me amicably on the back and I flinched at the sudden show of affection. "You got our backs even though the Foot got ya, eh?!" I was surprised that everyone did not lunge at Mikey or anything like that for embarassing all of us. "You know what guys?I forgive you peeps for wiping out all those vigilante pictures on my phone. But…I gotta get home soon, my family's worried about me." "You are welcome to stay here in our lair, Miss Evening until your family comes back for you. I know what it feels like to be separated from your relatives."Master Splinter said to me, his black eyes twinkling. I bowed to him in respect and said,"Thank you very much, Master Splinter." Leo then walks to some room where all the vigilantes' weapons were kept. "Everyone, we gotta go back to training, there will be time for celebrating after we stop the Foot Clan again."Leo announced. "Awwwww…! I wanna throw a party instead! It's Christmas Eve!" "I understand your disappointment, Michelangelo, but Leonardo is correct, we must prepare for the upcoming battle."Master Splinter assured him, putting his paw on his son's shoulder.

"So much for Splinter Junior!"Raph hissed on his breath as he walked towards Leo's direction away from Derek. "Always a tight $$!" "We'll continue to repair the radio later, right now I have to go train with my brothers and father. I'll see you later Troy!"Donnie followed suit. "Very well, Donatello."Troy responded. Meanwhile Sally also skipped along with Mikey."Ooh-ooh! Mikey! Can I see what you and your bros are doing?! I wanna see! I wanna see!" Sally jumped up and down. "Sure, dudette! I can show you a couple tricks or two! But just be careful though…we don't want you to get boo-boos!"Mikey said to her cheerfully while he perched her on his shoulder. "Yippee!" "Hey guys!"Mikey waved to April, Vern, Troy, Derek, and I. "You wanna take a peek at our slick moves?!" "Sure…" "Why not?" "Alrighty then." We all said simultaneously. We went into their dojo and saw a variety of weapons lying around. There were curved swords, three-pronged fork-like weapons, custom-made nunchucks, and giant metal sticks hung on the shelves. "How did you get all of this?"Troy asked perplexed at the large amount of weapons gathered. "Did you need to go buy them?" "Yes, but we usually scour the sewers for weapons rather than buy them."Leo answered. "When we go up to the surface to buy, we have to wear our disguises so they can't see us."

"Oh."Troy replied. "But what if they require you to show your identification cards?" Donnie spoke up. "I make the fake IDs for all of us with my ID maker machine." "How old are you?"Troy questioned them to make sure. "I recall that you must be around 13 or older to buy these weapons." "I am 19."Leo replied. "I'm 18."Raph said with a huff. "I'm 16."Donnie said. "Ooh, and I'm 15!"Mikey said aloud. Troy fixed his glasses in place and stared at them with eyes widened. "Wait…aren't you too young to be vigilantes at this age?" "Not really."Raph grunted."What you got a problem with that?! How about I ask you how old you guys all are?!" Derek glared at Raph. "I'm 14." Sally yelled next,"I'm 7!" "I'm 12."Troy said quietly. Everyone looked at me next."And I'm 17." Derek looked surprised at me."What?!That old?!You look like you're in middle school!" "Yeah, I already know that, Derek. I keep saying that ALL the dang time!"I responded with my eyes rolled. "I am 25 now."April said, pointing to herself and then gestured to Vern, who was right beside her. "Vern's 34." "Looks like I'm the oldest!"Vern said proudly but then rubbed the back of his head."Well... the second-oldest of this group if you include Master Splinter, of course." Vern added with a chuckle.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17:What Now?**

As we continued to watch the vigilantes-er BROTHERS ACTUALLY, train. I mainly watched Leo, Derek mainly watched Raph, Sally mainly watched Mikey OBVIOUSLY, and Troy mainly watched Donnie. I watched everyone execute their moves one by one. Leo's motions with his katanas were fluid, precise, and graceful. Raph's moves with his sais in contrast to Leo's were sharp, rough, and powerful. Mikey's moves with his nunchucks were flailing, clownish, and spontaneous. Donnie's moves with his bo staff were strategic, calculating, and technical. We all continued to watch each of the brothers in awe as they executed their moves on the dojo floor. Meanwhile, we yawned. "Well, looks like we got some sleepy-heads who need to go to bed!"April chirped with a smile. "Thanks, Master Splinter, but we gotta go, its almost midnight." Vern said while checking his watch. "I suggest you all stay here, the Foot will strike you again by the time you reach the surface. Please, just to be safe."Master Splinter told us with such urgency.

"Hooray!I get to stay with Mikey for a while!"Sally beamed,somehow now feeling sleepy at that one moment. Master Splinter smiled,"Well, it appears that we also has a bright young comrade who brings rays of like light to our family!" Master Splinter smiled at Mikey. Mikey smiled back. "I'll get the futons out father."Leo said, carefully placing his katanas back on the rack anf heading to the other room. The brothers also did the same. Derek and Troy share a bed, Sally and I share the other. I am really used to sleeping by myself so I am really uncomfortable sleeping with Sally. "April?Vern? Arent you going to sleep too?"Troy asked, lifting his head up from his pillow with tired eyes. "No, we're adults, we can sleep less."April said. Good night, kids. And Merry Christmas!"April said as Vern shut off the lights in the living room.

"Good night and Merry Christmas..."We all said simultaneously before falling asleep almost immediately. I still had wondering thoughts in my head about the world unfolding before my eyes. But I did not voice them, instead I just wrapped myself in the soft blanket and drifted off to sleep, my eyes closed...

...

I was the last to wake up after a dreamless sleep. I walked around the lair, looking for Vern, April, Master Splinter, and the others. Sally suddenly barged into me like a charging bull from the kitchen. "Eve!You gotta see this!" She grasped on my arm and ran to monitor room. I was still flabberghasted."Wh-what's going on?!Sally?!Derek?!Troy?!" The boys were already staring at the monitors, a picture of the already broken-down Sacks tower showed a tower with machines there. "Wait!The toxin!Three days past already! The Foot told us that we gotta find these four brothers or they will poison the whole city again!""Hold on!You knew that too?!"Derek yelled at my face. "Why didn't you tell us before?!" "Im sorry I forgot to!" "But I told Leo and the others that I kept their secret so no one, not even the Foot would find them!" "The Foot are striking again-"We all knew that voice. "APRIL!" I yelled in shock as the young reporter was clearly in a helicopter approaching Sacks tower. "This is ALL my FAULT! If it weren't for me keeping secrets about Leo and the others, the people of New York City would have been saved!"I wailed in guilt. "But I DON'T want to put them in danger either!They were left all along with almost NO ONE to accept THEM!"

A fire round of gunshots interrupted our worrying thoughts and April and Vern's voice were heard screaming in the background. The helicopter was clearly getting attacked by Foot soldiers shooting from that tower. But the pilot apparently held his ground and tried to swerve away from the tower. "Vern!We gotta jump on that tower!"April yelled. "Really?!" Another round of shots rang out from our monitor. "Jump!"April and Vern jumped and grabbed onto the bars of the tower. Master Splinter and the others were shown on screen fighting off the Foot soldiers. Donnie meanwhile tried to battle his way through to deactivate the toxin. "April!Vern!"Mikey said in worry and climbed up the tower to rescue them. "We only got 50 minutes until the toxin is released!"Donnie said worriedly. Suddenly, Vern's camera blacked out. "Apparently, we got a difficult situation on our hands." A lady named Bernadette Thompson appeared onscreen as the screen minimized and was captioned with:Are They Safe?" "We do not know yet whether these reinstated Channel 6 news reporters, April O'Neil and Vernon Fenwick are safe."

While we weren't looking, Derek was not right next to us anymore. "Derek?Derek?!"I called out. "Stay here guys while I look for him."I told Sally and Troy. They both nodded their heads yes while I jogged out of the monitor room to look for Derek. Derek was apparently taking Raph's sais off the racks and putting it in a black duffelbag. Realization struck me."Derek? !What are you doing, you can't fight the Foot Clan with weapons, its too dangerous! "I scolded him. "So what?! I gotta get b save Raph and his family they're hurt too!"Derek snapped back. "W-wait a minute!"Troy came into the room, then Sally. "Derek!What are doing with Raphael's weapons?!" "What I'm just borrowing them. Its not like I am stealing Raph's weapons!" "But ITS TOO DANGEROUS OUT THERE! DO YOU WANT TO GET YOURSELF KILLED?!" I yelled at him."And besides, what if you kill someone with these things?! Do you wanna go to jail for the REST OF YOUR GOSHDARN LIFE FOR BEING A KILLER?!" Derek just glared at me and said to me,"I am not killing them, Eve! I'm just using these to defend myself, and besides..."Derek's face softened. "I dont really care about getting revenge anymore, you see...after spending time with all of you. I-I stopped and saw what I did wrong, I'm sorry..."

We all glanced at Derek in a sorrowful manner. There was a moment of silence between us. Sally spoke up. "Well, we're going with you! We do this together! We all are going to save Master Splinter and the others!" "Agreed, I will come too to assist you, I'll get hurt with you no matter what to save our friends and family."Troy said firmly. "I will also go, and...Derek, sorry about your family and me misjudging you."I said. Derek just huffed and nodded yes. "Let's go save our friends!"I said aloud. I took a pair of katanas off the rack cautiously, Sally skipped over to the other rack and grabbed a pair of nunchucks, and Troy took two unopened bo staffs. We all put the weapons in the same dufflebag Derek had already put a pair of sais in. We then put on our outerwear and borrowed a several Japanese-styled masks and color-coded cosplay outfits from the brothers' bedroom to hide our identities and also put them in the same duffel bag.

"Alright, heres the plan, when we get to the Sacks tower, thats when our ninja disguises kick into gear." I said to them. "But there are Foot soldiers that also are outside of Sacks tower!Why cant we just take them all on and change here?!"Derek said disagreeingly. I paused for a moment. "But we gotta blend in with the other citizens if we can reach Sacks Tower. When we arive, we change, alright?" "Shes got a point, Derek. We gotta blend in first."Troy said to Derek. Derek huffed and rolled his eyes."Alright, fine!Lead the way, commander!"He said to me sarcastically. I faced forward and said,"Troy you know where's a clear path to go the surface?" "Yes, its... several feet away from us, we can get out undetected that way.!"Troy said while checking the security cameras in the monitor room. "Alright let's move!"I said with confidence and we went off.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18:The Journey To Sacks Tower**

We all ran out of the lair and we turned to our right as Troy led us to the clearest manhole to the surface. But I forgot one thing, what if the vents can lead us to Sacks tower so we dont need to sneak up the surface then sneak into Sacks Tower? I stopped in my tracks and held up my arms. "Wait!Why cant we just find the vent into Sacks tower instead?!" Derek just huffed and held up his arms impatiently. "Which makes it a good reason to change RIGHT NOW!"Derek yelled. "Alright, we go back to the lair and change, but we gotta make it quick! Troy try to find the safest way to get to Sacks Tower through the pipes!"I said, trying to hide my embarassment of being an absent-minded leader. "Got it!"Troy ran to the monitor room again. "I just need to work this thing..." I quickly ran to the kitchen, covered the doorway, and took off my outerwear and put on a blue kimono-like dress, pale blue knee-high socks, and matching mid-heeled getas.I also brushed my hair back so I can put on the mask that resembled a white-faced lady with black narrow slits and pale blue lips.

As I stepped out, Derek was wearing a red metallic soldier's armor and a red demon mask with an angry expression. Sally was wearing a orange furry animal costume and wore a funny-looking tanuki mask. Troy ran out of the monitor room clad in a purple origami- like robe and a kyorinrin mado that looked like a paper birds beak face. "Okay, we go to our left, make a right, and then run straight. "But how are we supposed to now where we're going, genius?"Derek huffed. "I found this tracker that Donatello must've built."Troy held up a GPS device that had a radar and was bleeping constantly. "Alright, Troy lead the way."I told Troy urgently. We all ran in the direction of the red pinpoint on the GPS screen.

My right leg was still healing, but I could run fine nowadays, thanks to medical help. We all kept talking about which way to go as we ran through the sewers. It took about 15 minutes to find something interesting. There were Foot soldiers in front of us, guarding the way to Sacks tower, but they were unconscious. Master Splinter and the others mustve beated them earlier! We carefully stepped over the unconscious piles of bodies before us before continuing to run ahead. We finally came to a vent opening, which Master Splinter and how s sons tore through already. We all looked at Troy, who checked Donnie's GPS. "We're here, guys." "Alright, we just need to stay low and head towards the top." "But how are we gonna make it up there in time?! This building is more than 50 stories tall!"Derek hissed under his breath. "How about the elevator?"Sally suggested cheerfully. "Are you crazy?! They are also guarding the elevator?!Obviously!"Troy hissed at Sally. "But Im so tired of walking!"Sally pouted. "Well so are we, Sally."I glared at her. "We'll have to find them through climbing up the freakin' stairs. But we will risk getting caught by the Foot if we're not lucky."

We snuck our way through the halls and went up the stairs. We each kept a close eye on each other in case the Foot soldiers caught us until we reached the 10th floor. "This is taking too long!" Why cant we go up the elevator already?!" "Hush, Sally, we can't! They will catch us!" Troy also caught up on something and paused. "Wait...Dont they have surveillance cameras?"We all looked up at the upper left corner and saw that there was a camera! "Oh dang it!"I said under my mask. An alarm suddenly rang and we heard thundering footsteps above us and below us. We were cornered. We hurriedly tried to look for the nearest door and we had to run up a few steps to get there. I held the door open and we barged out. "Shoot!I am such a stupid girl!"I said out loud. "Yeah, whatever, now what do we do now?!"Derek yelled. "Well, looks like we gotta fight our way through!" Derek set down his duffel bag and quickly grabbed the katanas, Sally got the sais, I got the staff, and Troy took the nunchucks.

"There they are!" A voice behind us called out. They were wielding guns again. We took cover behind opening a door. "RUN!" I yelled to them. We ran to the nearest staircase exit we could and we just flew up the staircase with the soldiers hot on our heels! We were on energy overload that we could hardly feel our legs pumping against the concrete. We also had to stall the Foot by using the same weapons they had carried. But we didnt actually shoot them, we shot them at the feet and above their heads, however some of the shots accidentally hit their body parts. They werent dead though. But it was useless running, we will tire and give out eventually. But when we exited the staircase, Troy found a hidden spot where no can see us, not even the camera, but we were too late. The Foot wrestled us to the ground and the same lady I saw 2 days ago stood in front of us. She wore black all over and had red streaks in her hair tied into a ponytail. We all stared at her in fear, still not moving. "I am Karai, second-in-command of the Foot Clan. You have intruded our building and now you must face the consequences." she said coolly.

We stayed quiet but Derek spoke up. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO OUR FRIENDS?!" We all gave him scared look , telling him not to speak. "Your friends?They are still fighting my father and our top soldiers on the top of this tower. But since we have captured you, we will force them to surrender." "WE WONT GIVE UP!"Derek yelled, shaking under the soldier's grip. "Even if you pushed back into a corner?"Karai walked around him in circles. What we did not realize was that Troy was the only one who went to the secret hideout before the three of us got caught. Troy then used a gun to distract the Foot soldiers while we took advantage of the surprise and broke free of their grip and getting back our weapons. We all continued running. "AFTER THEM!"Karai yelled behind us. A Sacks helicopter flew up to us at the large glass window to the right of us. April and Vern were on it...but so was Eric Sacks hanging on the tail of the helicopter!

Vern then drew the helicopter right through the glass and into Karai and the Foot soldiers. We braced ourselves as the sharp pieces of glass flew into us. Karai and all of the soldiers were hanging on the remaining pieces of the floor. I hoped they didnt die though. "You guys!"I yelled over the whizzing sound of the helicopter. "Go now! We'll meet you up a floor!"April screamed to us. We all looked back in worry and we obeyed. We went up the staircase yet again and went to the glass window where April and Vern were waiting for us on the helicopter. Fortunately, Eric Sacks wasnt on it this time. "April!Vern!Youre back!"We all said simultaneously. "Yeah, we know but get into the copter first before they come back for us!"Vern said nervously. We all entered the copter one by one and we flew off from where we were towards the rooftop. But...we got shot down by the Foot as we headed towards the 52th floor to make a crash-landing. "We gotta !"April yelled. "Thanks for reminding us O'Neil!"Vern gulped. "Alright!"Sally whooped. "Wait!Sally, guys-!"I yelled out. "COWABUNGA!" Sally shouted as we jumped off the plummeting helicopter and we watched sadly as it crashed to the ground, exploding in a massive fire.

"Alright, let's move!"April said confidently. We went around a corner and Karai, Eric Sacks, and their soldiers were waiting for us. "Not so fast."The man said with evil green eyes. We were surrounded again. "Uh oh."Vern said nervously. There were about dozens of Foot soldiers waiting before us, ready to strike from our front and behind. We all looked in fear and what we were going to do...


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19:Us Humans VS Karai, Eric Sacks, & Dozens of Foot Soldiers**

We all stared in fear. "Eric Sacks."I said. "Yes, I am Eric Sacks. The man who built this company." "You were that guy we saw on the screen along with Shredder!"I sputtered out. "So you were one of those hostages, yes?" I nodded, still not making eye contact with him. "How unfortunate that these lab rats had to ruin everything!" April glared at him in anger. "How dare you insult my friends! I trusted you all these years after my dad died AND YOU WERE RESPONSIBLE FOR ALL THAT HAPPENING!" Sacks just smirked evilly and coldly replied,"They were all nuisances to us anyways. Your father tried to ruin our plans to take over the city and these mutagen-filled lab animals always threw a monkey-wrench here and there." April stomped forward. "Ill make you eat those words you BACKSTABBER!HAAA-YAH!" April ran and kicked Sacks in the face but he merely caught her. "You think my father didn't teach me martial arts as he raised me all these years?Foolish girl!"Sacks shouted as he shoved April into the floor. "ACK!" "APRIL!"We all said. "And Ill be taking down your cowardly excuse of a coworker and your little children!"Eric Sacks said as he glowered at us with a malevolent grin on his face. "HEY!TAKE THAT BACK!" Derek yelled in anger and charged with Leo's katanas. "HAAAAAAAAAH!" "Such an impulsive boy!"Karai said as she held her hand out to signal the Foot soldiers to attack him. Derek, apparently not knowing how to use the katanas well got disarmed by the soldiers after trying to slash in a wild frenzy.

"This type of weapon requires fluid precision and grace, which you clearly lack _sukoshi oni"(_little ogre in Japanese language and legends). Karai informed Derek coldly as she took one of the disarmed katanas and wielded it as if it were her own weapon. The blade of the sword now reflected her black, emotionless eyes. Sally whizzed forward with the sais in her hands like Wolverine and tried to stab a nearby Foot soldier who was running up to us. But the soldier easily dodged and before he could hit Sally, I jumped into the way, closing my eyes and bracing for the pain. He punched me in the jaw so hard that it was bleeding and I crashed into the wall, wincing. And I quickly tried to use Donnie's bo staff to attack another Foot soldier, I accidentally swung and hit Vern in the back of the head and he grabbed his head in pain. "Ow...!"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry, Vern!" And I got put down by another Foot soldier. Karai and Sacks looked at us with an evil amusement written on their faces. "It appears that little miss _tanuki_(a raccoon-dog in Japanese legends) lacks the brute strength and bravery to use these weapons."Eric Sacks said with a smirk on his face. "And _yuki-onna_(snow woman in Japanese legends) cannot adapt very well to the changes of her weapon or anything around her."Karai answered for Eric Sacks. As Vern hurried in and helped April up to her feet, another Foot soldier rushed towards them. "NO!"Troy yelled while flinging Mikey's nunchucks to hit the incoming soldier, but he ended up hitting his own face with them. Troy got pinned down as well. "AND..._Kyorinrin_(scroll-creature in Japanese legends)is not quick enough to respond to the weapon that he holds."Eric Sacks said with an evil twinkle in his eye. "Well, we're still here!"April stood up with a determined scowl on her face. Vern got the nunchucks out of the duffel bag and tossed it to April. April then ran with no foresight and nimbly dodged and flinged every Foot soldier coming her way so far.

She slid and did leg sleeps while spinning Mikey's nunchucks around in a tornado. She easily handled the nunchucks as easily and quickly as Mikey did by using her hand reflexes to keep the ends from hitting her face, unlike Troy did. "Oh,why do I have to be in situations like this?"Vern muttered to himself as he somersaulted on the ground to keep himself from getting caught by the Foot soldiers and he did a roundhouse punch to their faces before ducking to the other soldiers' attacks. For a seemingly cowardly guy as Vernon may seem to everyone, he does have his moments when he is capable. While the soldiers fell unconscious from April's and Vern's attacks, there were still more. Vern battled Karai while April battled Eric Sacks. Troy, Derek, Sally, and I got up and wondering what we should do. We reached for the duffel bag and searched for the weapons we were going to use. "What now?!We don't have the ninja skills to use these?!"Derek complained. "I stink at using Raphie's weapons!"Sally said with a big pout on her face. "Wait!" I held out my hand, I had an idea. "What is it?"Troy inquired. I looked at them repeating the words aloud at the "advice" Eric Sacks and Karai taunted us with. "Leo's katanas require fluid precision and grace. Raph's sais require brute strength and bravery..." Troy then joined in. "Donnie's bo staff requires versatility and adaptability. AND Mikey's nunchukus requires quick reflexes! That's it, Evening! We can use these weapons that best suit us, and here we are!" Troy said with an excited look on his face. "We were also watching each of the brothers training with each weapon! I was watching Leonardo."I said as the images of Leo moving with his blades regally danced through my head. "I was watching Raphael." Derek said, remembering Raph's sharp and sudden jabs. "I was watching Donatello."Troy also answered as he remembered Donnie's spins and twirls. "I was watching Michelangelo!"Sally yelled as she remembered Mikey dancing like a comedian while swing his nunchucks around. "We can use these moves we learned last night to get past them!"I said. "Alright! I'll go first!"Derek shouted as he took the red-handled sais and charged towards the Foot soldier behind us. The soldier tried to claw him but Derek quickly thrusted his sai forward, clamping on the guy's claws and punched the soldier so hard he flew 1 feet away into the three other soldiers.

More soldiers came running in. "My turn!"Sally leaped at them as she swung the nunchucks around her in a twister and kept dodging their attacks rather than blocking them. Troy and I were the last to join. Troy spinned the staff around him, bumping it into the soldiers around him and blocking their attacks. I used the swords to block their weapons from hitting me slash across their waists without drawing any blood, thank goodness the blades weren't sharp. "Sally! Take down Karai! I'll take Eric Sacks!"Troy yelled as he pulled Sally's hand and ran towards Vern vs Karai and April vs Sacks. Vern was about to be stabbed on the ground by Karai until Sally interfered by wrapping her nunchucks around the blade and tossed it away. April meanwhile, had all her attacks held by Sacks and Sacks was about to finish her until Troy used the staff as a surprise attack by pushing the red button on it to send Sacks falling on his back. But Karai and Sacks weren't defeated yet as they were shown getting on their feet. "You guys go help Master Splinter and his sons, we'll take it from here!"Troy said to Derek and I. We were both concerned about them, but I said,"Okay, but just be careful alright, guys?!" "Yeah! We will!"Sally yelled hopefully. Derek and I took the duffel bag full of ninja weapons and looked at each other as we set off into the elevator, which was no longer guarded by any Foot soldiers since they were defeated. When the elevator opened, Derek and I ran in and he jabbed the highest numbered-button on the panel to get to the roof. As we traveled upwards, the noises of sharp cuts and grunts grew louder. Derek and I stayed quiet during the ride, fixing our masks in place and going into our battle stance. When a 'ding' was heard, we charged into the light...


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20:Master Splinter& The Turtles VS Shredder & More Foot Soldiers**

**Okay I did research on Yokai on the Internet! I don't own TMNT or yokai knowledge!**

Shredder was still going at it at Master Splinter and his sons. Donnie was still trying to deactivate the tower from spreading the toxin. As Derek and I ran forward and then around the battlefield, I decided to guard Donnie since we were no match for some super-powered expert ninja like Oroku Saki. But Derek had the serious guts to charge towards Shredder and jab him with Raph's sais, but couldn't make a dent at all. Raph grabbed Derek and threw him out of the way for his safety. Shredder's armor was filled with A LOT dents than before, Master Splinter and his sons must be MUCH MORE stronger than I imagined!Master Splinter and his sons were now getting the upper hand in battle. "You are not incompetent as before, you repulsive creatures!" "We trained even more harder ever since your first arrival into our only home!"Master Splinter sharply replied. A few more Foot soldiers ran in stop Donnie from deactivating the machine. Derek and I got our weapons ready and we charged towards the remaining Foot soldiers. Derek punched and jabbed at the Foot soldiers no matter how much pain was directed towards him. I slashed with Leo's swords at the rest and we both looked back to make sure Donnie was okay. "BAM! I DEACTIVATED IT GUYS!"Donnie yelled triumphantly. "NO!"Shredder wailed and Master Splinter took the chance and used his tail to dissect his armor into shreds. Leo, Mikey, and Raph ran in and helped beat Shredder out of his armor, metal after metal. As soon as Shredder's rtrue scarred face was shown, he glared at all of us in rage."I will be back again!" "And we will face you once again!"Master Splinter sharply replied and the dealt the final blow on Shredder with his tail, knocking him unconscious.

Master Splinter then stared at his sons with a worried look on his face. "Are you alright, my sons?" Leo, Raph, and Mikey were still panting as they tried to catch their breath. "Yeah."Mikey sighed. Master Splinter looked at Donnie and Donnie had a sad look on his face, thinking he isn't good as his brothers. Master Splinter placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "Your intelligence has also saved the day, my son. Without you, the toxin would have spread." Donnie looked up at his father and then to his brothers. Leo, Raph, and Mikey ran over to us and hugged each other as a family. Derek and I were just standing nearby while they hugged. We heard a 'ding' and April, Vern, Troy, and Sally ran out of the elevator. "Angelcakes!Vernie!You kids!"Mikey exclaimed and ran towards them with his arms outstretched. "What happened to Karai, Sacks, and the others?"I asked them with concern. "We beated them again and we tied them up."April said. We then switched back to the sound of police sirens going out below us. "We gotta get out of here before the police catch us too!"Vern said nervously. Donnie checked his holographic watch, "Guys!We gotta take the elevator down to the basement and go through the vent, that'll take us where we need to go!" "Alright!Let's move!"Leo commanded us. We all stuffed ourselves into the elevator and after 2 minutes of invasion of personal space, we were finally at the basement level of Sacks Tower.

Donnie had already disabled the security systems so that no one could track us down back to the lair. Master Splinter and Leo carefully took off the vent door and we each went in. "Sorry about taking your stuff without permission, guys."Derek said to them as we wandered through the sewers again. "We wanted to rescue you guys so-" "Yeah, we know!"Raph interrupted. "You look great in these costumes anyway!"Mikey said with a playful grin. "Thanks..."Troy said shyly. "But we were wearing these costumes for the sake of disguising ourselves while we go rescue all of you." "Yeah."Derek said in response. "Y'know guys, since Master Splinter and his sons are the _kappa yokai_. Our disguises have some sort of Japanese culture tossed in them too." We all took off our masks and looked at them, curious at their designs. "Red-haired lady called me a _sukoshi oni!_ What the h*ll does that mean?!" Donnie checked his holographic watch to search for the meaning of Derek's two terms. "It means 'little ogre' in Japanese-"Derek growled at the thought of Karia calling him "little." Donnie continued on, "According to my research, _onis _are monsters in Japanese folklore who are mainly depicted as evil creatures who are brutish. Derek then grew angry,"What! I AM A MONSTER?!" We all hushed him. "But you're not evil, you're just...hot-tempered and violent."I slowly said to him. Raph grabbed Derek by instinct and put him over his shoulder before he throws another temper tantrum. "Chill!" "I'm a _tanuki! _What's a _tanuki?"_Sally asked Donnie with curious eyes. Donnie searched again and said,"_Tanukis _are also yokai, they resemble raccoon dogs and are known to have big smiles and are full of mischief as usual." "That really fits you, munchkin!"Mikey said. "Yep! Haha!"Sally exclaimed in agreement. "I already know what yokai my disguise looks like."I said. "Either Sacks or Karai called me _yuki-onna, _that means 'snow woman' in Japanese. I recall that _yuki-onnas _are yokai that are made out of snow and ice and are very beautiful too, but like almost all the other yokai, they are said to be evil." "I was called _kyorinrin. _What does that mean, Donatello?"

Donnie searched again, "It is a yokai made out of scrolls that is said to contain wisdom and knowledge, it decorates itself with various items and usually has a long bird-like beak." _So that's why Troy's mask resembled a bird's beak! _I thought in my head. "It's a huge shame that yokai are mainly feared by us." "Humans, actually."Leo corrected me. "Sorry, humans including April, Vern, Derek, Troy, Sally, and I right here."I put a finger to my chin. "But I don't get it, why were the kappa yokai welcomed back then in that Japanese legend Master Splinter told us about?" "Who knows? Not all legends are true, miss Evening."Master Splinter replied. "Oh, sorry Master." We all walked back to the lair for 20 minutes, still chatting about as we walked through the damp, smelly sewers.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21:The Ending And My Return To My World**

**FINAL PART! ENJOY!**

When we finally arrived back to the lair. We all returned the costumes and weapons back where they came from. Troy and I got our stuff ready while Donnie recalibrated the Inter-Dimensional Transporter from Sacks Tower to our dimension of Manhattan, New York. We all looked back at the rest of the gang with sad eyes. Even as cold and hardened as I usually was, I hugged all of them one-by-one. Troy also did the same. "Will we... ever see you again in person?"I asked them. "Yeah! Maybe sometime in the future when we get a hang of all those portals!" Mikey exclaimed hopefully. "Portals are still appearing all over the world, if the Foot Clan did not actually START all this? Who did?"Donnie inquired. "We'll have to find more answers in the future."Troy answered. "But right now, we have to return everyone back to their homes."

"Hope you wanna cosplay with us as ninjas again!"Sally said with a happy grin. "Psssh!Yeah right!"Derek said, but was alsosmiling too ."It was a blast fighting of the Foot with all of you guys!" "Yeah, it was fun! But we gotta get you two back to your families, they must be WORRIED SICK about you!" Sally then looked down in sorrow but then said "But I still can't find my family...though. No matter how I try with April and Vern's help!" "And I don't know how my family is going to react to me leaving them."Derek said. "Children, they are your family. I understand how difficult it is to relate with your relatives, but they also love you no matter what." Master Splinter told Derek and Sally. "We better get back to our families too, Troy." I said to Troy. "Yes, of course, our relatives are still looking for us."

We turned back to the gang and said, "Goodbye." "Goodbye!"They responded back with waves. "See you again someday!"Sally yelled. "And dont ever forget about us, okay?!"Derek yelled back. "We'll miss you!"April said. "Us too!"Mikey said while putting his arms around Sally's shoulders. Troy and I waved back at them for the last time and we looked at each other. "Maybe Ill see you later?"Troy asked me. I shrugged my shoulders, "Probably." We then nodded to each other and stepped into the portal.

Light flashed all around us and I was back in the same subway where I fell through that portal. The citizens were gasping, looking at me. I looked around to see if Troy was next to me...He was not...I stood still and I checked my newly recharged phone after April bought me a new one at her house...It was December 24 7:42pm, I was surprised that 3 days in the alternate world was ONLY 3 hours in my world! I arrived in the alternate New York on December 23rd, so time was different between my world and the Ninja Turtles' world. _I was only gone missing for 3 hours..._ "Mom?!Dad?!" i yelled aloud. I kept looking around for my relatives. Police were approaching me. _Oh here we go again. _I groaned. But my family was behind them too! My parents had worried looks on their faces. "Mom!Dad!" I ran to them. "Evelyn!"My parents embraced me while my siblings just looked nonchalant. But they all saw I had a lot of bandages and a plastered leg.

"What happened to you?!"My brother asked me in horror. "Long story."I told him. "You got into a fight didn't you?!"My sister asked me. I rubbed the back of my head in shame and said, "But I didnt start it though. I tried to run at least." We all continued talking about my injuries and the "UFOs" as we made our way back to our car to go to a restaurant. But as we walked back, I saw a familiar Hispanic boy with glasses dining with his family at an Italian restaurant. I stopped and yelled,"Hey, Troy!"I waved to him. The boy looked back and he waved at me excitedly, he was saying my name but the glass obscured his voice. "You know this boy?!" My mom asked shocked. "Yeah, he's a friend." "Where did you meet him?"Dad asked. "When I was gone today."I said. "Do you wanna eat here?You wanted to eat at an Italian restaurant after all."Dad told me. "Yes." We all went inside and took our seats.

I went to Troy first, "Evening, we made it back!" He then looked at his hand. In his palm held a tiny purple heart-shaped TMNT trinket with Japanese letters on it written in a paler purple. "Where did you get that?" I found it in my jacket pocket after we went through the portal." Donatello must've snuck this in while we were still busy putting the costumes and weapons back. You might have one too." I checked all my pockets. I felt something small and hard in my right hand. "What in the world..."I stared in wonder as I pulled out a TMNT blue heart-shaped trinket with Japanese letters writyen in a paler blue. "The letters are different though." Troy said as we compared the two trinkets together. "Leonardo..."I whispered. "Derek and Sally might have gotten one too from Raph and Mikey."Troy predicted. "But...Oh no, I forgot to give you and the others a present too!" I was also sad for not giving back. I didnt care about presents after growing up, but I want to prove myself a generous person too! "We'll repay each other someday..."I assured him. "Can we exchange Emails?"I asked him. "Sure."Troy said. We went on our phones and added each other on our Contacts list. I merely called him Troy B while he just called me by my own self-made nickname, "Evening".

We said our goodbyes and as we paid and left the restaurant and into the car, I still was quiet about the whole thing. Everything that happened to far. Even as we got back home, I am still remembering all these events that happened to me so far. It all felt like a dream. Even as we all went to bed, I still snuggled in my blanket that I missed so much and closed my eyes with tears streaming down my face...

_The portals are still appearing and the one behind it all isnt found yet. But... I hope to meet and explore more...someday..._


End file.
